If Liberty ends
by AAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn man gefangen ist und den Grund nicht zu kennen glaubt? Was wenn man durch die Gefangenschaft dem Menschen, von dem man es am wenigsten angenommen hat nahekommt? ...[Hermine x Draco]
1. Erkenntnis

Hermine erwachte.

Noch im Halbschlaf tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter, so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat, doch sie griff ins Leere. Erschöpft ließ die Griffindor die Hand sinken, noch zu müde, um darüber nachzudenken, weshalb sie den Lichtschalter nicht erreicht hatte.

Kaum berührte ihre Handfläche den kalten, harten Boden, war sie mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Langsam setzte Hermine sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Zitternd lehnte sie sich an eine Wand an, immer noch, wie in Trance, blickte sie sich um.

Dieser Raum, er hatte weder Fenster, noch Türen, jedenfalls keine, die sie sehen konnte, vielleicht verbargen sich diese ja hinter den schmutzigen Wänden …

Abermals ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ihr fiel ein Holzeimer auf, der ihr nicht weniger alt und vermodert erschien, als alles hier. Der Anblick war so trostlos, das Mädchen konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie hierher, an diesen schrecklichen Ort gekommen sei.

Hermine war den Tränen nahe, doch sie wollte nicht weinen. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, sie wollte alle Verzweiflung im Keim ersticken, bevor sie von ihr Besitz ergriff, doch sie konnte es nicht, denn mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass sie gefangen war, gefangen in einem Raum, ohne jegliche Möglichkeiten von hier zu entfliehen …

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab und sie saß nur da und starrte die Wand an, die vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen drohte.

„Granger, so kennen wir dich ja gar nicht. Gefühlvoll, dass passt nicht zu dir.", Hermine wandte sich um und blickte erstaunt in die Augen des Jungen, der an einer Wand lehnte.

Enttäuscht sah sie wieder weg, fahrig fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Augen, um ihn nicht ihre Tränen sehen zu lassen, nicht ihn.

Warum hatte sie auch hingesehen, wo sie ihn doch bereits an der Stimme erkannt hatte, ja, die kannte Hermine gut, sie und ihren eingebildeten, überheblichen Klang.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie ihn. Nicht, dass es sie interessiert hätte, aber sie wollte um keinen Preis den Eindruck vermitteln, als wäre sie der Situation nicht gewachsen, selbst wenn es sich dabei um die Wahrheit handelte.

„Ich weiß, was ich hier tue und weshalb ich hier bin, aber die Frage ist doch viel eher, ob du es auch weißt.", er grinste und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Schön, dass du weißt, warum du hier bist, dann behalte es weiterhin für dich, denn interessiert eh niemanden!"

„Du bist ein Schlammblut, mehr nicht. Wie willst du beurteilen können, wer was wissen möchte?", entgegnete er ruhig, „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viele das interessiert."

„Soll ich mich jetzt gekränkt fühlen, oder dir sagen, dass ich es sehr wohl weiß, oder mit dir streiten? Im Grunde ist es mir egal, ob und wer sich für dich und deine Person interessiert. Denn ich weiß es besser, du hast keine Freunde, niemanden, der freiwillig mit dir zusammen sein will, einfach nur, weil er deine Persönlichkeit mag und nicht um etwas von der Macht oder dem Geld deines Vater abzukriegen. Keiner kann dich ausstehen, also warum sollte sich irgendwer um dich scheren?", fauchte sie wütend, „Also erzähl deine Märchen wem anderen!"

„Was bildest du dir ein, ich-"

„Hermine?"

Sie dachte, sie hätte sich verhört: „Ron?", das Mädchen sag sich suchend um und da bemerkte sie ihn. Er lag in einer Ecke und richtete sich gerade auf.

Er blickte verwirrt umher, so wie sie es zuerst getan hatte. Gerade wollte Hermine zu ihm gehen, es ihm erklären, doch sie konnte es nicht, nicht weil sie nicht wollte, nein, sie wusste es selbst nicht.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie, wie Ron aufsprang und wie er begann mit den Fäusten auf die Wand einzuschlagen.

Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu und zog ihn sachte weg, „Komm schon Ron, das bringt doch nichts!", er sah sie an und sank auf den Boden und das Mädchen setzte sich zu ihm.

„Ihr seid so ein niedliches Paar. Ein Weasley und ein Schlammblut!", meinte Malfoy, der die beiden, die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas zu finden, womit er es Hermine heimzahlen konnte, ihm war klar, dass die Methode etwas plump und einfallslos war, aber im Moment bot sie sich gerade so an.

„Ach, halt doch deine Klappe Malfoy!", schrie Hermine ihn an, sein Plan verlief genau in die richtige Richtung, so wie er es vorgesehen hatte.

Ihr war klar, dass sie genau so reagiert hatte, wie er es wollte, aber jetzt würde sie ihn überraschen.

„ Malfoy?"

„ Ja, Granger?"

Hermine fasste sich, sie musste nett zu ihm sein, oder es ihn zumindest glauben lassen, das würde nicht leicht werden. Vor allem, weil es all ihren moralischen Grundsätzen widersprach, aber Malfoy hatte etwas, das sie unbedingt brauchte. Informationen und die waren das allemal wert.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie sachte, „Und bitte-"

„Was?", entgegnete er scharf.

„Bitte, sei einmal im Leben ehrlich.", sie senkte ihre Augenlieder, um ihn den Triumph, der sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte nicht sehen zu lassen.

Malfoy antwortete nicht, stattdessen zog er eine Uhr aus seiner Umhangtasche, Hermine sah, wie sie silbern glänzte, ebenso konnte sie darauf das Wappen der Malfoys ausmachen, jedenfalls nahm sie an, dass es jenes war.

Hermine hoffte eine Antwort zu erhalten, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie noch einmal fragen sollte.

Er warf einen Blick darauf. Einen kurzen Moment lang, kam es ihr vor, fürchtete er sich vor etwas, doch es war nur so kurz, dass Hermine unsicher war, ob es ihr vielleicht nur so vorgekommen war.

„Warte noch ungefähr fünf Minuten, dann weißt du es.", beantwortete Malfoy ihre Frage so plötzlich, dass sie es fast nicht mitbekommen hätte.

Hermine war überrascht, sie hatte eine solche Antwort nicht erwartet. Die fünf Minuten vergingen langsam, so langsam, dass sie Hermine, wie Stunden vorkamen.

Doch schließlich waren sie um.

Plötzlich erschien neben Ron und Hermine eine Tür in der Wand und ein Mann in Umhang und mit über den Kopf gestülpter Kapuze kam rein. Er packte Malfoy unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn durch die Tür.

Diese verschwand ebenfalls, kaum hatten die beiden den Raum verlassen.

Das Mädchen rückte dorthin, wo diese gewesen war und lehnte sich daran und versuchte etwas zu hören und tatsächlich drangen Stimmen an ihr Ohr, zwar leise, aber sie konnte dennoch jedes Wort verstehen:

„_Wo ist er?" _Hermine zitterte beim Klang dieser Stimme. Sie klang zischend, beinahe schlangenhaft.

„_Draco ich frage dich zum letzten Mal, wo ist er?", die_ Stimme des Mannes wurde erst etwas lauter und dann ganz sanft.

„_Nun, wenn du nicht mit mir sprechen willst, dann werden wir es anders versuchen" _die Stimme war nun kaum lauter als ein Zischen und doch so klar, dass man jedes Wort verstehen konnte _„Crucio!"_

Hermine hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall, ein Rascheln und dann das Lachen des Mannes, leise und schlangenhaft, so wie er selbst _„Nun lass uns weiterreden Draco! Steh nun auf." _Der Mann hörte auf zu lachen. Seine Stimme klang wieder todernst _„Steh auf, du dreckiger Verräter! Steh auf!" _ Hermine hörte jedoch nichts _„Willst du nicht? Nein? Crucio!" _das Mädchen presste die Hand auf den Mund, aber sie hörte nur das Lachen, das Lachen des Mannes _„Nun, sag mir endlich wo er ist, Draco. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten! Er hätte es auch gewollt …" _

„_Nein! Er hätte es nicht gewollt! Er hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich zum Verräter werde!" _

„_Aber, Draco. Du bist doch schon längst einer … du hast deine wahre Familie verraten!" _

„_Lüg nicht! Das hab ich nie getan, nie!" „Ich bin es Leid, mit dir zu sprechen. Ich gehe jetzt. Bringt ihn zurück!" _

„_Nein, nein, wieso lasst Ihr mich stehen, wie einen Schuljungen! Kommt zurück!" _das war das letzte, was Hermine hörte, bevor sie sich schnell wieder zu Ron setzte. Er war eingeschlafen. Sie lächelte kurz, wie konnte er jetzt nur schlafen?

Plötzlich erschien die Tür wieder und wieder war dieser eine Todesser bei ihm, doch dieses Mal war er nicht so umgänglich. Er stieß Draco einfach den Raum und verschwand.

Hermine blickte Malfoy an und bemerkte, dass er noch blässer war als sonst und dass er leicht hinkte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie irgendwann Mitleid für ihn empfinden würde.

„ Macht es dir Spaß, mich anzustarren?"

Hermine wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sein Ton war derartig hasserfüllt, dass sie erst nachdachte, ob sie überhaupt antworten sollte.

„Eigentlich hab ich mich nur gefragt, was ihr so lang dort draußen gemacht habt …"

„Tja, wenn du es denn unbedingt wissen willst Granger. Wir haben miteinander gesprochen. So machen das zivilisierte Menschen nämlich, sie unterhalten sich."

Hermine sah zu ihm hinüber. Hätte sie nicht gewusst was sie wirklich getan hatten, hätte sie ihm bestimmt geglaubt ,Zivilisiert so kann man das auch nennen, wie ihr euch anderen gegenüber verhaltet', dachte sie sich ,aber du bist auch nicht anders, als sie alle, ein Slytherin, ein Todesser …'.

„Hey, Schlammblut! Ich weiß ja, du weißt noch nicht was das heißt, aber deshalb musst du ja nicht alle Leute, die das Wort zivilisiert in den Mund nehmen, wie die Tiere im Zoo anstarren!", er grinste hämisch und lachte kurz.

„Wie du glaubst Malfoy!", fauchte sie ihn an und lehnte sich an die Wand.

,Was ist denn mit der los, weiß sie vielleicht was? Aber das ist doch unmöglich …', dachte sich Draco, er verstand nicht warum sich Granger so merkwürdig verhielt, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es ihm egal. , Ich muss herausfinden, wie ich hier wegkommen kann. Ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus. Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben, bei Granger und Weasley, sie machen mich krank.'

Er beobachtete Hermine. Sie hatte sich neben den schlafenden Ron gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, sie trug einen Umhang und darunter normales Gewand.

Doch im Moment beschäftigte ihn nur Eines. Bald würden sie wiederkommen und ihn holen. Er zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn foltern würden.

Sie würden ihn foltern nur wegen eines Menschen, den er hasste, den er seine gesamte Kindheit gehasst hatte und doch würde er ihnen nichts verraten, er war kein Verräter, er war nicht wie sein Vater.

, Die Todesser, solang ich mich zurückerinnern kann, sind sie in unserem Haus ein und aus gegangen, haben mich behandelt wie jemand besseres, doch seit mein Vater bei ihnen in Ungnade gefallen ist, haben sie's nur mehr drauf abgesehen, meine Mutter und mich auszufragen. Uns zu fassen zu kriegen.'

Er lehnte sich an die kalte, schmutzige Wand und dachte verzweifelt nach, darüber wie er hier rauskommen könnte, doch er hatte einfach keine Idee.

Wie sollte er aus einem Raum ohne Türen und Fenster fliehen? Wie sollte er das ohne seinen Zauberstab anstellen?

Irgendwann musste er wohl eingedöst sein, da er plötzlich hochschrak. Mit einem lauten Knall war eine Tür in der Wand erschienen und der Mann kam wieder herein.

Auch Hermine und Ron erwachten durch diesen Lärm, Ron richtete sich auf und zog seine Freundin mit hoch. Beide beobachteten den Mann, der gerade eben eingetreten war, er hatte einen Korb mit Brot bei sich, den er am Boden abstellte „Das ist für euch!".

Malfoy war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand in einer Ecke. Fast wirkte es so, als versuchte er sich dem Todesser zu entziehen, doch der ging zu ihm hin, packte ihn und stieß ihn aus dem Raum.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte er sie.

„Jetzt sei mal still Ron!", rief sie ihm zu, woraufhin er sich in eine Ecke setzte und sie finster anstarrte.

Hermine presste ihr Ohr fester an die Stelle, wo die Tür vor einigen Minuten erschienen und dann wieder verschwunden war. Sie hörte die Stimmen fast so laut, wie heute Morgen …

„_Willkommen zurück Draco, du hattest einige Stunden Zeit dir eine Antwort zu überlegen. Ich hoffe du hast die Zeit genutzt?"_

Hermine vernahm wieder die Stimme des Mannes, sie klang ruhig und gesetzt

„_Nun, sag es uns." _

Hermine hörte jedoch niemanden antworten

„_Sag Draco, sind wir nicht alle eine Familie? Wollen wir uns nicht wieder zusammenschließen? Unseren Streit begraben? Zusammenarbeiten? Wenn es das ist, was du möchtest, dann weißt du, was zu tun ist."_

die Stimme das Mannes klang sanft und süßlich, doch sie ließ Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Sie fühlte sich unsicher bei ihrem Klang _„Ich … ich werde es Ihnen nicht verraten, niemals! Er ist doch mein Vater!"_

Hermine war überrascht, dass Malfoy sich weigerte es ihm zu verraten. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet …

„_So? Nun, du meinst er ist es wert? Er liebt dich noch nicht mal Draco."_

Hermine hielt den Atem an und wartete auf eine Reaktion

„_Das wisst Ihr nicht!" „Dann beantworte mir eine einzige Frage. Hat dich dein Vater, seit du dich erinnern kannst auch nur einmal umarmt, oder dir vielleicht auf irgendeine andere Weise gezeigt, dass er dich auch nur mag?" _

Hermine wusste nichts Genaueres über diese Tatsachen, doch sie dachte, dass daran etwas wahres sein musste, da Malfoy darauf nichts erwiderte

„_Nein? Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach Draco? Ich weiß doch am allerbesten, wie du dich fühlen musst."_

Hermine hörte, dass die Stimme immer noch sehr sanft war, doch sie hörte, wie sicher er sein musste, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde _„Ich bin kein Verräter." _Murmelte Malfoy so leise, dass man ihn kaum hörte, doch dann wiederholte er es noch mal, diesmal um einiges lauter _„Ich bin kein verdammter Verräter!" _

„_So! Dann bist du also immer noch nicht überzeugt! Oh, du wirst schon lernen, dass es immer besser ist auf der Seite des Stärkeren zu stehen, wenn man so schwach und schutzlos ist, wie du jetzt!" _

für einige Momente verlor er die Kontrolle über sich, doch dann wurde seine Stimme wieder leiser und noch schlangenhafter, als davor _„Crucio!" _er sprach voll Genuss den Fluch aus und Hermine vernahm abermals nur einen dumpfen Aufschlag, dann nur noch ein Rascheln und dann nichts mehr

„_Bringen ihn zurück Crabbe, wir machen später weiter!"_

Da fiel Hermine ein, dass sie von der Tür weggehen sollte. Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich gegenüber von Ron nieder.

Sie blickte ihn an und bemerkte, dass er immer noch schmollte. Auf ein Mal kam er ihr so kindisch und lächerlich vor, jedoch konnte sie nicht sagen weshalb …


	2. Weshalb?

Die Tür erschien wieder und Crabbe kam mit Malfoy wieder hinein. Er stieß ihn zu Boden, verschwand, und mit ihm die Tür.

Draco konnte nicht verstehen, wie es geschehen konnte, dass alle sich von ihm und seiner Familie abgewandt hatten, sie waren alle Freunde der Familie. Warum musste ihm das geschehen? Warum lag an ihm eine solche Entscheidung? Hatte er denn Schuld? War ein Fehler Grund genug, um Menschen das Leben zu nehmen? Oder sein Leben auf diese Weise zu zerstören?

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, er blieb schließlich an Weasley hängen. Wie konnte er es wagen dieses Brot zu essen, wo es doch ihm vielmehr zu stand, er, der zwei Tage lang nichts gegessen hatte, er, der von den Todessern gefoltert wurde …

Sein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, aber Draco konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, aufzustehen, zu ihnen zu gehen und sich ebenfalls etwas zu nehmen. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht hier, nicht vor ihnen und vor allem nicht jetzt, er hatte schon zu lange durchgehalten, um jetzt aufzugeben.

Draco sah wieder weg.

Er fragte sich, ob sie seine Mutter auch töten würden, sollte er den Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters nicht verraten ‚Aber wie könnte ich denn? Wie kann ich ihnen denn sagen wo er sich versteckt, wenn ich es doch selber nicht weiß?'.

Draco war enttäuscht, enttäuscht darüber, dass er keine Wahl hatte, dass seine Mutter keine Chance gehabt hatte, dass sie würde leiden müssen, obwohl sie es doch am wenigsten von allen verdient hatte.

‚Vater, warum hast du mir nicht einfach vertraut? Wieso hast du nicht geglaubt, dass ich auch zu etwas tauge? Warum machst du mich für all dein Unglück verantwortlich, wo ich doch nichts dafür kann? Wieso hast du mich mit all der Verantwortung allein gelassen?

Du denkst ich habe versagt, dabei hast du versagt, in allem, du konntest deine Familie nicht beschützen und du wirst meine Mutter nicht vor der Trauer bewahren können, die sie empfinden wird, sobald sie erfährt, dass du umgebracht wurdest, da du auch bei der Erfüllung deiner Pflichten versagt hast … Auch wenn ich nicht viel anders bin, so weiß doch, dass ich nicht hätte so skrupellos sein können, du hattest die Wahl, dich Voldemort anzuschließen, oder es nicht zu tun. Ich hatte keine Wahl, mein Leben war schon vor meiner Geburt geplant, ich musste nur noch, den mir zugeteilten Part spielen'

Er blickte zu Boden und lehnte sich dabei an die Wand, während er versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen. Die Flüche setzten ihm ganz schön zu. Er würde das alles nicht ewig aushalten.

Aber er hatte eine Chance, eine einzige …

Schnellen Schrittes kam ein Todesser durch die soeben erschienene Tür zu ihnen hinein.

Draco hatte sich bereits vor dem Eintreten des Mannes neben die Tür gesetzt und beobachtete ihn. Stück für Stück rutschte er zur Tür, während der Todesser in die Mitte des Raumes ging, um ihnen etwas zu verkünden.

„Hört zu!", befahl der soeben Eingetretene, „Ich habe Anweisungen! Und ihr genauso und ihr werdet sie befolgen-", gerade wollte er ihnen sagen, welche Verpflichtungen sie hatten, als Hermine den Blick Malfoy zuwandte. Er erhob sich lautlos und huschte schnell durch die offene Tür. Die Schülerin staunte, so leicht war dieser Todesser also zu überlisten.

Sie hörte Malfoys schnelle Schritte, bevor der Mann sein Verschwinden auch nur bemerkte. Schnell wandte Hermine sich Ron zu, der sie fassungslos anstarrte.

„Verdammt", der Todesser, stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Er war ihm entwischt.

Gerade krabbelte Ron zur Tür, da bemerkte er ihn und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Schnippen, ließ er den Griffindor durch die Luft fliegen und an die Wand klatschen.

„Ron! Nein!", Hermine fasste seine Hand.

„Vergesst es gleich wieder! Euch lass ich nicht entkommen!" und mit diesen Worten rannte er aus dem Raum und ließ die Tür verschwinden.

„Komm, ich helfe dir!", Hermine reichte Ron die Hand damit er sich aufrichten konnte, während er sich an den Kopf griff und sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte.

„Glaubst du er schafft es zu entkommen?" fragte das Mädchen ihn.

„Das ist mir egal, denn selbst wenn er es irgendwie hinbekommen hätte … er würde uns doch eh nicht helfen!"

„Na ja, vielleicht doch! Wir … wir hätten eine größere Chance, als wenn er's nicht schafft. Oder?"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, wenn er es tatsächlich schafft, dann werden die höllisch aufpassen!"

„Du hast ja Recht, aber-"

„Ist es nicht egal Hermine?", meinte Ron entnervt, während er sie kummervoll ansah.

Plötzlich vernahm sie laute Rufe, dann Schritte, plötzlich erschien die Tür wieder und Hermine fiel rückwärts hin, so schnell, wie möglich krabbelte sie weg von ihr und lehnte sich erleichtert an eine Wand.

Durch die Tür kam Crabbe, den sie schon von vorher kannten. Er hatte Malfoy am Arm gepackt. Schließlich stieß er ihn mit solcher Wucht in den Raum, dass er am Boden aufschlug.

Hermine versuchte eine Veränderung in Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck auszumachen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Selbst, als er so am Boden lag, wirkte er auf sie noch immer unverändert.

Kaum hatte sie den Blick von ihm abgewandt, bemerkte sie, dass der Todesser schon wieder gegangen war.

„Malfoy?", fragte Hermine ihn vorsichtig.

„Was willst du Granger?", entgegnete er ihr voller Zorn, während er sich aufrichtete und im Raum langsam auf und ab zu gehen begann.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Was interessiert es dich, wie es mir geht?", fragte er sie in ebendiesem überheblichen Tonfall.

„Stimmt! Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, aber ich denke das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht reinblütig bin. Überleg doch, wie weit hat dich dein reines Blut schon gebracht? Du sitzt auch hier eingesperrt in einer Zelle, genauso, wie ich. Also denk einmal darüber nach, was es dir gebracht hat."

Aber er gab ihr keine Antwort, er lief einfach weiterhin auf und ab, als ob sie nichts gesagt hätte.

„Hat es eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, warum du Muggelstämmige nicht magst?", als sie abermals keine Antwort erhielt, fügte sie wütend hinzu: „Aber ich denke ja, du tust es einfach so, nur um zu zeigen, wie gut du bist und wie schlecht die anderen. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich besser fühlen kann, nachdem man einem kleinen Schüler im ersten Jahrgang sagt, wie wenig er wert ist, oder wie unerfahren er ist."

Natürlich erhielt sie wieder keine Antwort, sie wusste jedoch trotzdem, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hatte.

Er dachte nach, darüber was sie gesagt hatte. Warum hasste er Schlammblüter eigentlich so?

Er hatte es nicht anders gelernt, nicht von seinem Vater und auch nicht von seiner Mutter. Doch man kann sich gegen seine Grundprinzipien stellen, es sei denn, man will es nicht …

_Sommer 1995,London_

_Ein schwarzer Wagen hält vor einem Hochhaus im Zentrum Londons. Eine elegant gekleidete, hochgewachsene, blonde Frau mit feinen Zügen steigt aus. „Komm mein Liebling, wach auf, wenn wir deinen Vater heute begleiten wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen.", während sie leise sprach, beugte sie sich über einen kleinen Jungen, der im Wagen schlief, sanft strich sie ihm durch die Haare. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und richtete sich auf. „Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich bin mit meinen Terminen jetzt schon in Verzug!", die Stimme des Mannes klang zwar gefasst, aber dennoch blickte er seine Frau wütend an._

_Der Junge stieg aus dem Wagen und die Frau fasste seine Hand. „Komm Draco, wir haben heute noch viel vor.", flüsterte seine Mutter ihm zu. Der Kleine blickte überwältigt auf das Haus. Es war so viel größer, als er selbst. _

_Mit eiligem Schritt, war der Mann schon vorausgegangen, als er sich nach seiner Familie umwandte bemerkte er, dass sie ihm nicht gefolgt waren._

„_Narcissa, ich dachte wir wollten das gemeinsam erledigen!", rief er ihr zu._

„_Natürlich Lucius! Warte einen Augenblick!", die junge Frau ging eilig auf ihren Mann zu, während ihr Sohn beinahe laufen musste um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Bald hatten sie ihn eingeholt und betraten gemeinsam das Gebäude. Langsam ging er neben seiner Mutter her, während er ihre Hand immer noch fest umklammert hielt. _

„_Mama?"_

„_Ja, Draco?", ihre Stimme klang weich und ungezwungen._

„_Mama, wer wohnt denn in dem großen Haus?", fragte der Junge schüchtern._

„_Oh Liebling, hier wohnt niemand, das ist ein Bürogebäude.", sie lächelte und strich ihm über das blonde Haar._

„_Mama?"_

„_Ja …"_

„_Wem gehört denn das Haus dann, wenn doch niemand da wohnen will?"_

„_Bald wird es deinem Vater gehören, er möchte es heute kaufen.", Narcissa beschleunigte ihren Schritt um ihren Mann wieder einzuholen, der Mutter und Sohn abermals hinter sch gelassen hatte._

„_Warte doch Lucius! Wenn ich dir kaum noch nachkomme, wie soll Draco es dann schaffen?", rief sie ihm nach. Er wandte sich um und ging schnell zu seiner Frau. Er hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem ganzen. Er wollte es so schnell, wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Er nahm seinen kleinen Sohn auf den Arm und schritt, so schnell, wie möglich weiter. Narcissa hielt ihr bodenlanges Kleid hoch und lief hinter ihrem Mann her, denn selbst mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, war er noch um einiges schneller, als sie._

_Doch schließlich hielt er und setzte seinen Sohn auf den Boden ab. Narcissa hatte die beiden eingeholt und fasste wieder die Hand des Jungen. Gemeinsam schritten die Drei auf einen großen Aufzug zu. Lucius hob gerade die Hand, um ihn zu betätigen. „Papa?"_

_Er zuckte zusammen, er wurde nicht sehr oft von seinem Sohn so angesprochen._

„_Ja, Draco?", fragte er ihn ungeduldig._

„_Darf ich das machen?"_

„_Wenn du glaubst."_

_Der Kleine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und versuchte den Knopf zu erreichen, er kam nicht heran. _

„_Jetzt reicht es!", stieß sein Vater aus und drückte den Knopf._

_Traurig sah Draco zu seiner Mutter auf, „Nicht traurig sein.", flüsterte Narcissa im so leise zu, dass Lucius es nicht hören konnte._

_Als der Aufzug erschien stiegen sie alle ein. Sie fuhren bis zum sechzehnten Stockwerk hinauf._

„_Kommt jetzt, wir sind schon viel zu spät.", drängte Lucius._

_Bald erreichten sie eine Tür, auf der 'Geschäftsleitung' stand, daraufhin zog er den Sohn nach vorne, weg von seiner Mutter und fasste seine Hand. Er klopfte. Jemand sagte dann: „Herein!"._

_Die Malfoys traten in das Zimmer ein, ein kleiner, dicker Mann wartete bereits auf sie._

„_Guten Morgen! Nehmen Sie doch hier vorne Platz!", der Mann deutete auf zwei Stühle vor gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch._

_Zögernd nahm Narcissa ihren Sohn auf den Arm und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Schließlich nahm auch Lucius Platz._

„_Nun ja … Mister Malfoy, wir hatten ja schon alles geklärt, Sie brauchen nur noch hier zu unterschreiben.", er hielt ihm ein Dokument und einen Stift hin, dieser nahm die Papiere und zog jedoch seinen eigenen, smaragdgrünen Stift aus der Tasche seines Anzugs und wollte gerade ansetzten, um zu unterschreiben._

_Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Dokumente. „Nehmen sie sich ruhig so viel Zeit, wie Sie brauchen!", nuschelte der Geschäftsleiter, während er zu einem Schrank ging und die Tür öffnete._

„_Na Kleiner, möchtest du etwas Süßes?"_

_Bittend sah Draco zu seiner Mutter hoch, unentschlossen blickte sie zu dem Mann und dann wieder zu ihrem Sohn, er sah sie so flehend an._

„_Na schön, Ausnahmsweise. Geh schon mein Schatz!"_

_Verärgert wandte sich ihr Mann, seiner Frau kurz zu, doch schließlich beschäftigte sie sich weiter mit seinen Dokumenten._

„_Ist das dein Haus?", fragte Draco den Geschäftsinhaber._

_Überrascht wandte der sich dem kleinen Jungen zu._

„_Ja, noch ist es meines.", antwortete er ihm._

„_Hier! Ich hab sie gefunden, hier sind die Süßigkeiten! Nimm dir so viele du magst mein Junge. Nur keine Scheu!"_

„_Ich will sie alle!", verkündete ihm Draco._

„_Na dann, komm!", der Mann lächelte._

_Schnell lief der Junge auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Süßigkeiten aus den Händen._

„_Mama!", die Stimme des Keinen klang verzweifelt._

_Narcissa blickte sofort auf „Lucius!", stieß sie aus und umklammerte seinen Arm._

_Der hob den Kopf und sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen._

„_Na los! Unterschreib!", brüllte der Fette ihn an._

„_Mama, hilf mir!", rief ihr Sohn ihr zu, der Mann hielt ihn am Oberarm fest. Er hielt Draco ein Messer an den Hals._

„_Sei still! Und jetzt unterschreib schon! Oder willst du etwa, dass ich dem lieben Jungen hier die Kehle durchschneide?", er lachte krankhaft._

_Narcissa vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte leise._

_Langsam setzte Lucius an und unterschrieb._

„_So! Jetzt hol den Scheck raus! Hol ihn raus sofort!"_

_Ihr Mann sah Narcissa so hasserfüllt an, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte._

_Langsam steckte er die Hand in die Tasche und zog den Scheck hervor, er legte ihn auf den Tisch._

„_So und jetzt geht zur Tür! Aber alle beide!"_

_Und die beiden gingen langsam zur Tür und hielten dort an._

„_So! Dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt!", mit diesen Worten stieß er den Jungen von sich weg._

_Draco fiel zu Boden und richtete sich dann aber sofort wieder auf und lief auf seine Mutter zu._

„_Komm her mein Schatz!", sie schloss ihn in ihre Arme und weinte immer noch._

_Lucius verschwand währenddessen auf den Gang._

„_Komm mit wir gehen jetzt!", sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme und lief ihrem Mann nach._

„_So und jetzt gib ihn mir!", befahl Lucius seiner Frau, während er sie immer noch hasserfüllt anstarrte._

„_Was … aber warum denn?", fragte sie ihn bestürzt._

„_Jetzt sofort!"_

„_Aber … das kannst du doch nicht machen! Es war nicht meine Schuld!"_

_Indessen hatte sie ihren kleinen Sohn abgesetzt und sah ihren Mann verständnislos an._

„_Komm jetzt!", er nahm den Kleinen bei der Hand und ging eilig weiter._

„_Und du bleibst hier!", rief er ihr zu._

_Ein letztes Mal wandte er sich ihr zu „Und du hältst dich zu Hause von meinem Sohn fern! Hast du das verstanden Frau?", hasserfüllt blickte er sie an, bevor er davonschritt._

„_Aber was ist denn mit Mama?", fragte ihn der Junge ihn mit Tränen in den Augen._

„_Kümmer dich nicht um sie Sohn, ich hohle sie dann später!", erwiderte er und ging dabei so schnell, dass sein kleiner Sohn ihm kaum noch nachkam._

_Narcissa sank weinend zu Boden. Schluchzend sah sie ihrem Sohn nach._

Seitdem war ihm seine Mutter nicht nur in Malfoy Manor sondern auch auf ihrem Anwesen in Wiltshire aus dem Weg gegangen. Er konnte sich kaum noch an die Zeit davor erinnern. Ab und zu war Draco mit seiner Mutter spazieren gegangen, doch ansonsten war kaum einmal mit ihr allein gewesen. Jetzt wusste er es, er hasste diese verdammten Schlammblüter aus einem einzigen Grund. Damals hatte ihn einer um die Zuwendung seiner Mutter gebracht …


	3. Die Tatsache

Draco saß nun wieder am Boden des Raumes und starrte ins Leere.

Er versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln und erhob sich. Abermals begann er auf und ab zu gehen. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wirklich nicht, aber der Gedanke an seine Mutter ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Er überlegte, was wohl geschehen würde, sollten die Todesser seinen Vater finden.

‚Was wird dann mit uns sein? Mir wäre lieber, sie töteten mich, anstatt mich dauernd zu foltern … diese Schmerzen … wie lang wollen sie damit weitermachen?'

Draco blickte erschüttert zu Boden, er wollte sie nicht wieder sehen, Freunde und Verwandte seiner Eltern, die ihnen nichts als den Tod wünschen. Verräter.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Die Müdigkeit überwältigte ihn geradezu, doch er konnte nicht schlafen, nicht solange Granger und Weasley wach waren. Er würde keine Schwäche zeigen, er würde durchhalten.

‚So weit bin ich noch nicht gesunken.'

Hermine musterte Malfoy, er schritt immer noch im Raum auf und ab. Ob er wohl über ihre Worte nachgedacht hatte? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich noch nicht mal, dass sie ihm etwas gesagt hatte.

„Hermine!", Ron stupste sie an, „Hermine!".

„Hast du was gesagt?", sie wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ja, hörst du mir nicht zu?", fragte er sie, wobei er eine beleidigte Miene aufsetzte.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen! Du hörst den anderen selbst nie zu!", erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

„Ähm … Hermine?", fragte er sie vorsichtig.

„Was?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Hermine, das war ein Scherz! Was ist denn eigentlich los mit dir?"

„Ach … tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich glaub das sind die Umstände hier.", meinte sie versöhnlich.

„Schon klar.", erwiderte Ron.

Hermine wandte sich wieder ab. Sie machte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen.

Warum waren sie hier? Wem wollten die Todesser eine Falle stellen? Meinen Eltern? Rons Familie? Harry?

Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Sie verstand den Gedanken hinter der Gefangennahme einfach nicht …

Den Grund, weshalb sie Malfoy gefasst hatten, konnte sie ja begreifen.

‚Aber warum wir? Warum ich? Wieso nur?'

Fragend blickte sie Ron an, als könnte er ihr Antworten geben, Antworten auf Fragen, die sich niemand stellen sollte. Ihr Freund jedoch hatte aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, den er immer noch über seiner Schuluniform trug, einen Stein geholt und warf ihn in die Luft, um ihn dann wieder zu fangen.

Er dachte im Moment wahrscheinlich über gar nichts nach. Es war eben typisch für Ron. Unangenehme Situationen ignorieren, bis sie unabwendbar scheinen und dann durchdrehen. Ja, das klang wahrlich nach Ron. Aber in gewisser Weise bewunderte sie seine Art auch ein bisschen, schließlich hätte sie das nicht gekonnt.

‚Ach, Ron, wie machst du das nur? Wieso kann ich nicht einfach aufhören darüber nachzudenken? Es bringt doch nichts … ich komme ja doch auf keinen grünen Zweig, aber warum nur? Warum?'

Plötzlich hörte Hermine ein Rascheln. Sekunden später betrat Bellatrix Lestrange den Raum, durch die Tür, die kurz zuvor erschienen war. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab erst auf Hermine dann auf Ron und schließlich auch auf Malfoy.

„Steht auf ihr kleinen Bälger!", befahl sie.

„Und warum meinst du, dass ich das jetzt tun werde? Nur weil du es sagst?", erwiderte Malfoy herablassend.

„Nein, nicht weil ich es sage, sondern weil der Dunkle Lord es so will.", erwiderte sie, während sie ihn überlegen anlächelte, „Und jetzt bewegt euch raus!", rief sie ihnen zu.

Ron und Hermine standen auf und gingen zögernd auf die Tür zu.

„Du auch!", sagte sie, an Malfoy gewandt.

Langsam erhob sich dieser ebenfalls und schritt selbstsicher in Richtung Tür. Die Todesserin stieß die drei in den anderen Raum.

„Und was soll ich hier?", fragte Draco Bellatrix.

Die Vier standen im Dunkeln. Doch plötzlich ging das Licht an.

„_Ich dachte das hier wird dich vielleicht interessieren.",_ antwortete Voldemort ihm, anstatt seiner Untergebenen.

Erschrocken sah Hermine in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vernommen hatte.

Dort stand Er, Lord Voldemort, umringt von seinen Todessern.

Sie keuchte leise.

Er war ungewöhnlich groß und dürr. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.

Schließlich blickte sie ihm in die roten Augen, die kaum größer als Schlitze waren, sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Haut grau. Hermine bemerkte ebenfalls den Umhang. Er war nicht schwarz, so wie die seiner Diener. Nein, er war dunkelgrün und reichte bis zum Boden.

Sie bemerkte den Zauberstab, den er in seiner mageren Hand hielt, bei der sie alle Sehnen und Knochen sehen konnte.

Sie warf ihm angsterfüllte Blicke zu.

Sie sah hinüber zu Ron und Malfoy und bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten, sie versuchte herauszufinden, wo er hinsah und folgte seinen Blicken.

Da sah Hermine sie, seine Eltern, wie sie zwischen ihren Freunden standen, die sie alle verraten hatten. Sie konnte sich denken, was passieren würde. Sie presste ihre Hand vor den Mund und schluchzte leise, sie wollte es nicht sehen, sie wollte nicht dabei sein …

„_Nun, Draco, bist du überrascht?"_, seine Stimme klang so schlangenhaft, Hermine wollte sie nicht hören.

Malfoy erwiderte nichts. Er sah ihn nur an, aber nicht etwa bittend, nein eher überheblich. Doch zwischendurch blickte er zu seiner Mutter, und dabei wirkte er so erschüttert …

„_Du bist also nicht überrascht?"_, wiederholte Lord Voldemort seine Frage leise.

„Nein.", erwiderte Malfoy.

„_Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?"_

„Nein.", antwortete er noch ein Mal.

„_Du hättest wenigstens Narcissa retten können."_, dieser sprach weiter, seine Stimme klang immer noch ruhig.

„Glaubst du etwa, das hätte ihn glücklich gemacht?", das erste Mal erhob Mrs Malfoy das Wort, verzweifelt sah sie den Dunklen Lord an.

„_Nun, Draco, du hast deine Mutter gehört. Willst du ihre Frage nicht beantworten?"_, dabei verzog sich sein Mund, zu so etwas ähnlichem, wie einem Lächeln.

Draco schwieg beharrlich, er mied die fragenden Blicke seines Vaters. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es gekonnt hätte. Er hätte seine Mutter gerettet und die verlorene Zeit wieder aufgeholt, oder es zumindest versucht.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er hatte den Aufenthaltsort seines Vaters nicht gekannt.

Seine Mutter hatte noch nicht mal eine Chance gehabt.

Und warum nicht? Weil sein Vater ihm nicht vertraut hatte. Oder vielleicht wollte er sie auch nicht zurücklassen, vielleicht wollte er einfach sichergehen, dass sie im Falle seines Todes mit ihm gehen würde.

„_Nun anscheinend hat er keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Oder vielleicht hätte euch die Antwort einfach nicht gefallen. Gibst du mir Recht Lucius?"_, er blickte zu ihm hin.

„_Ich sehe doch, wie du die Blicke deines Sohnes suchst. Aber fragst du dich nicht warum er sie nicht erwidert?"_

„Er tut es nicht, aus dem schlichten Grund, dass er ein Malfoy ist. Er ist mein Sohn. Jedes Anzeichen von Schwäche, in jeglicher Situation, würde seine Familie und ihn nur herabsetzten.", erwiderte dieser, jedoch klang es so, als zweifelte er selbst daran, obwohl er versuchte es niemanden merken zu lassen.

„_Draco, du hattest deine Möglichkeit mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten. Doch anscheinend bist du doch nur einer von den Dummköpfen, die sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten lassen. Man hat immer die Wahl, mit uns, oder gegen uns. Und du hast dich entschieden, also steh dazu.", _er lachte laut auf, kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen.

Hermine rannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter, er tat ihr so Leid. Sie fragte sich, was sie in dieser Situation tun würde und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich an dem ganzen Leid zu Grunde gegangen wäre.

„_Bella, gib ihm seinen Zauberstab!"_, befahl der Dunkle Lord, während sein Blick immer noch auf Malfoy ruhte.

„Aber … Meister"

„_Gib ihn ihm Bella, ich will, dass er wenigstens eine kleine Möglichkeit hat, einen von beiden zu retten."_, unterbrach er ihr Gestotter.

Bellatrix wandte sich erstaunt Malfoy zu, während sie ihm den Zauberstab reichte, den sie durch ein Schnippen erscheinen lassen hatte.

„_Danke, Bella."_, bedankte sich er bei ihr, wobei Hermine einen kleinen Hauch Ungeduld heraushörte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich zur Sache kommen. Sie verstand einfach nicht, weshalb er beschlossen hatte Malfoy den Zauberstab wiederzugeben.

Doch plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, so schrecklich, dass sie ihn nicht zu Ende denken wollte …

„_Draco, ich hoffe du weißt jetzt, was das Beste für dich ist … sag mir, warum hast du das Versteck nicht preisgegeben. Nenn mir einen Grund, nur einen, weshalb du es nicht getan hast. Sag mir die Wahrheit Draco."_

„Ich bin kein Verräter.", erwiderte Malfoy.

„_Nun, Draco, denkst wirklich ich durchschaue deine Lügen nicht? Denkst du ich wüsste es nicht schon längst? Denkst du ich hätte keine Mittel, um es heraus zu finden."_

Malfoy schwieg beharrlich, jedoch bemerkte Hermine, wie seine Züge, bei diesen Worten erstarrten.

„_Du dummer Junge, deine Gedanken sind für mich, wie ein offenes Buch. Doch dein Horizont ist zu beschränkt. Du lebst in dem Glauben, alles zu wissen und zu kennen, ein großer Zauberer zu sein. Aber im Grunde bist du ein einfacher Junge, ohne bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten."_, Lord Voldemort blickte seine Anhänger an, einen nach dem anderen.

„_Soll ich ihnen den Grund für dein Schweigen verraten? Jeder einzelne von ihnen brennt darauf es zu erfahren. Auch wenn nicht ein einziger den Mumm hat es auszusprechen. Nicht war Bella?"_, er sah die Frau dabei spöttisch an.

Man merkte ihr an, dass sie sich ertappt fühlte. Beschämt blickte sie zu Boden, sie wagte nicht Narcissa in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das können Sie nicht.", Malfoys wollte gefasst klingen, jedoch merkte man ihm an, dass er an seinen eigenen Worten zweifelte.

„_So, das denkst du also, und was hindert mich daran?"_, fragte er ihn.

„Ich kann meinen Geist verschließen … das heißt ich habe ihn verschlossen.", erwiderte dieser mit zittriger Stimme, während er den Zauberstab etwas höher hoch hob.

„_Nimm ihn runter."_

„Woher …?"

„_Nun, denkst du immer noch, es wäre ein Problem für mich die Gedanken, eines Siebzehnjährigen zu lesen?"_

Hermine sah, wie einige der Todesser die Gesichter verzogen, anscheinend war Malfoys Alter unter ihnen nicht bekannt gewesen.

„_Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass deine Freunde nun dein Alter kennen? Ich denke es wurde langsam Zeit."_

Hermines Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der nur dastand ohne irgendjemanden im Raum anzusehen.

Auch seine Mutter nicht mehr.

Seine Welt war in den letzten fünf Minuten zusammengestürzt, oder vielleicht auch schon während der letzten zwei Tage.

„_Nun, ich wollte euch ja eigentlich den Grund erzählen, weshalb ich mich mehr als eigentlich notwendig anstrengen musste, um herauszufinden, warum mir Draco den Aufenthaltsort nicht verraten hatte. Kommt näher Freunde."_

Einige Todesser schritten tatsächlich ein paar Schritte nach vorne, während andere nur die Hälse reckten, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.

Angewidert musterte Hermine sie alle, wie konnten sie sich nur so am Leid jemandes anderen erfreuen? Noch dazu, an dem eines zu ihnen Gehörigen. Sie hatte tatsächlich Mitgefühl für Draco Malfoy. Wenn auch seine Situation nicht viel schlimmer war, als ihre, so hatte sie dennoch die Hoffnung, ihre Eltern lebend wieder zu sehen.

Sie blickte zu Ron, der immer noch, wie angewurzelt dort stand, wo er sich hingestellt hatte, als sie hereingekommen waren. Auch er reckte fast unmerklich den Hals, um mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er ganz begierig darauf zu erfahren, was gleich als nächstes passieren würde, so lang es nur nicht ihn selbst betrifft.

„_Nun, der Grund ist schlicht und einfach, Unwissenheit. Draco kannte den Aufenthaltsort nicht."_, bei diesen Worten blickte der Dunkle Lord Narcissa direkt in die Augen, diese erwiderte den Blick.

Ihre Lider waren schlaff, ihre sonst so ordentlichen, silberblonden Haare zerzaust, und doch strahlte sie immer noch Eleganz aus.

Bei diesen Worten wirkte Malfoy, wie versteinert und er sah zum ersten Mal diesen Abend, seinen Vater direkt an, doch nun wandte sich dieser ab und mied seinen Blick.

Es war wie ein Spiel, ein Spiel, das niemand gewinnen konnte, alle Beteiligten waren von einander abhängig und jeder würde versuchen seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

„_Nun ist also alles gesagt?"_

Doch am Enden würden sie alle fallen.

„_Jetzt ist es aus. Lucius, Narcissa eure Zeit ist vorbei. Vergesst was war, denkt nur daran, was euch erwarten wird."_, die Worte waren wunderschön, doch, als sie über diese Lippen kamen, hörten sie sich schrecklich an.

Ohne Chance auf Besserung, ohne Chancen wieder zurückzukehren.

Hermine sah, wie Lucius seine Frau an der Hand fasste, wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal.

Weil sie nicht anders können.

„_Nun, Narcissa, hast du vielleicht noch einen letzten Wunsch?"_

Diese stand nur da und sah ihn stumm an, sie wunderte sich, warum der Dunkle Lord mit ihr sprach, wo ihr Mann doch hier war...

Er hielt ihre Hand immer noch fest, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ihre Hand gehalten hatte, oder ihr auf andere Weise gezeigt hatte, dass sie für ihn etwas bedeutete.

Sie war glücklich, auch wenn sie wusste, ihr Sohn würde zurückbleiben, ohne Familie, ohne Freunde.

Und doch hatte er ihr immer nur seine Abneigung dargebracht, doch jetzt nicht mehr …

_Malfoy Manor, 1988_

„_Lucius?", Narcissa betrat die Bibliothek des Hauses. Sie ging durch Reihen von Bücherregalen aus wunderschönem, dunklem Holz hindurch. Sie suchte ihren Mann._

„_Lucius?", sie rief abermals nach ihrem Mann, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Sie ging immer schneller. Die den düsteren Gängen in diesem Haus jagten ihr immer noch Angst ein, obwohl sie bereits ein Jahr dort lebte._

_Narcissa schritt auf eine erleuchtete Ecke, mit zwei dunkelgrünen Fauteuils zu._

_Dort saß ihr Mann, vertieft in ein Buch, ohne sie zu hören. Sie blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und beobachtete ihn. Doch schließlich ging sie auf ihn zu, dann machte sie einige zögerliche Schritte und setzte sich auf die Armlehne, des Sessels, während sie ihrem Mann über den Arm strich._

„_Lucius?", flüsterte sie._

_Er wandte sich ihr zu, „Was willst du? Du siehst doch, ich bin beschäftigt!", stieß er aus._

„_Ich, ich muss dir etwas sagen."_

„_Dann beeil dich! Und hör auf dich immer da drauf zu setzten! Dort steht ein Stuhl.", murmelte er ihr zu und stieß sie unsanft vom Sessel._

_Narcissa glitt auf den Boden, richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. _

„_Nun, ich werde ein Kind bekommen.", verkündete sie ihm stolz._

„_Von mir?", fragte sie Lucius spöttisch._

„_Natürlich von dir.", man hörte ihr an der Stimme an, wie verletzt sie sich fühlte._

„_Du hast gemeint, du musst mir etwas sagen. Da habe ich angenommen, es wäre etwas wichtiges, aber anscheinend-", er kam nicht dazu fertig zu sprechen, denn Narcissa hatte sich erhoben und war gegangen._

_Die Tränen rannten ihr die Wangen hinunter._

Narcissa konnte sich noch daran erinnern, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, sie wusste noch genau, wie ihr Mann damals auf die bevorstehende Geburt seines Sohnes reagiert hatte.

„_Hast du meine Frage nicht gehört?"_

„Natürlich habe ich sie gehört.", erwiderte Narcissa ruhig.

„_Nun denn, was ist dein letzter Wunsch?"_

„Ich möchte, nein, ich will, dass mein Sohn nach meinem Tod weiterlebt. Er hat ein solches Schicksal nicht verdient."

„_Nun, wenn es denn dein Wunsch ist, Narcissa, ich hoffe du hast es dir gut überlegt."_

„Da gab es nichts zu überlegen.", erwiderte sie ihm.

Hermine sah zu Malfoy hinüber, sie bemerkte wie starr seine Züge waren, wie blass er ihr schien und wie seine Augen glänzten. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auch auf Ron, der sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte, er sah erschrocken zu den Malfoys hinüber.

„_Es tut mir Leid, Lucius, aber du hast einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht.", _er machte eine kurze Pause_ „ Tötet sie!"_, die Stimme war kaum lauter, als ein Windhauch, trotzdem konnte jeder hören, was er gesagt hatte, denn alle sahen nun ihn an.

Bellatrix zückte ihren Zauberstab, plötzlich löste sich Narcissa von ihrem Mann und ging auf sie zu.

„Töte mich doch Bella. Töte deine Cousine, töte den einzigen Menschen in diesem Raum, dem du etwas bedeutest!", sie wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie sie diese an, „Hör auf zu lügen!".

„Du weißt genau, dass es stimmt Bella!"

„Nein.", flüsterte sie, „Nein.".

„Bella, ich habe dich gemocht. Du bist und bleibst meine Cousine, meine Freundin. Auch wenn wir bald verschiedene Wege gehen werden."

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern, sie blickte Narcissa an und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„_Tu du es MacNair, sie kann es nicht!"_, die Stimme des Dunklen Lords klang nicht länger gefasst, sondern eher schrill, sein Plan drohte zu scheitern.

Gerade hob dieser den Zauberstab und öffnete den Mund.

Hermine presste ihre Hände vors Gesicht und drehte sich weg. Sie wollte es nicht mit ansehen. Eher wollte sie selbst sterben.

„Avada Kedavra!"

_Narcissa fiel, sie fiel und noch ehe sie auf dem Boden aufkam war sie tot._

MacNair blickte verwirrt in alle Richtungen, bis er Bellatrix bemerkte, wie sie dastand und den Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielt. Sie war schneller gewesen.

Weinend brach sie auf dem Boden zusammen.

„_Schafft sie raus, sie widert mich an!"_, seine Stimme klang wie immer, unverändert.

MacNair packte sie und schleppte sie aus dem Raum, während sie haltlos schluchzte, schluchzte darüber, dass sie ihre Cousine getötet hatte.

Hermine nahm ihre Hände weg, sie blickte zu Malfoy hinüber, sein Gesichtsausdruck war unverändert geblieben, kalt und unergründlich.

Sie wunderte sich, wie unbeteiligt er wirkte, als gingen ihn diese Menschen nichts an.

„_Jetzt ist er an der Reihe."_, befahl der Dunkle Lord, immer noch in unveränderter Stimmlage.

Lucius blickte nicht auf, als er sprach, er reagierte noch nicht mal. Psychisch war er schon tot und auch physisch würde er seiner Frau bald nachfolgen.

„_Tu es endlich!"_, befahl Lord Voldemord.

Crabbe hob langsam den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius. Seine Hand zitterte, er wollte seinen Freund nicht töten.

„_Wenn du dich nicht beeilst Crabbe, dann werde ich es selbst tun müssen und du weißt, wie ungern ich mich überanstrenge."_, warnte er ihn mit drängender Stimme.

Plötzlich fiel Hermine der Zauberstab in Malfoys Hand ein, seine Mutter war schon tot, aber sein Vater hatte noch eine Chance.

‚Verdammt, warum greifst du nicht ein? Tu doch was!'

Sie verstand es nicht. Warum setzte er ihn nicht ein, er war doch sein Vater.

Doch da hatte Crabbe schon den Zauberstab erhoben. Er richtete ihn auf ihn und sprach den Fluch aus.

Auch Lucius fiel zu Boden, doch es niemand schien es zu bemerken.

„_Bringt die beiden anderen weg. Sie sind hier überflüssig."_

Auf diesen Befehl hin packte Crabbe Hermine und Ron und brachte sie in den Raum zurück.

Das wäre ihre Chance gewesen, fort zu laufen, zu fliehen. Niemand hätte es bemerkt, sie wären jetzt, in diesem Moment frei. Aber sie hatten nicht den Mut gehabt.

„_Nun Draco, ich denke, jetzt, wo deine verehrten Eltern nicht mehr sind, hast du keinen Grund mehr noch zu uns gehören zu wollen."_

„Sie können mich nicht töten. Nicht das ich Angst zu sterben hätte, aber Sie haben meiner Mutter ein Versprechen gegeben.", seine Stimme klang selbstsicher, nur bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter, hörte man ein kurzes Zittern.

„_Du hast Recht, ich kann dich nicht töten. Aber das verändert die Tatsache nicht."_

„Welche Tatsache?", er versuchte furchtlos zu klingen, aber es gelang ihm nur teilweise.

„_MacNair!"_, der Dunkle Lord stieß seinen Namen aus und kurz darauf erschien dieser im Raum.

„Welche Tatsache?", fragte Draco wieder, diesmal lauter.

„_Die Tatsache, dass du es nicht länger wert bist zu uns zu gehören."_


	4. Schuldlos?

Hermine ging nervös auf und ab, sie hatte nichts mehr durch die Türe hören können, seit Bella sie in den Raum zurückgebracht hatte. Was würde jetzt mit ihr werden? Und mit Ron?

Seitdem sie den Tod von Lucius und Narcissa gesehen hatten, war Ron völlig verstört. Er saß in einer Ecke und starrte auf die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand. Er hatte kein Wort gesprochen.

Aber im Moment beschäftigte sie etwas andres.

Warum konnte sie nichts mehr hören? Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch. Die Tür erschien und Malfoy kam ins Zimmer.

Er hielt seinen linken Unterarm fest mit seiner rechten Hand umklammert. Es brannte so sehr, dass er es nicht begreifen konnte. Beinahe kam es ihm vor, als wäre es gnädiger gewesen ihn zu töten.

Er achtete weder auf Weasley noch auf Granger.

Sein Arm schmerzte so fürchterlich.

‚Ich muss ihn verbinden.'

Draco hatte das Gefühl zu verbluten. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, das letzte bisschen Farbe daraus entwichen. Er ließ seinen Unterarm kurz los und stöhnte sofort auf. Wie sollte er sich den Arm verbinden, wo er doch so schmerzte wenn er ihn losließ?

Er lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand. Schließlich rutsche er runter und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Langsam ließ er seinen Arm los und zog den Umhang aus, den er über seiner Kleidung trug, nur um seinen Vater sehen zu lassen, dass er darunter gewöhnliches Gewand trug, und nichts Besonderes. Doch nun war es so oder so gleichgültig, er würde langsam dahinsterben und spätestens bei Einbruch der Nacht bei ihnen sein.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer. Er schloss die Augen.

‚Ich muss wach bleiben. Wenn ich jetzt einschlafe, wache ich vermutlich nie mehr auf.'

Er schlug die Augen auf, er durfte jetzt einfach nicht einschlafen, nicht jetzt.

Warum hatte er nur nicht früher geschlafen? Warum hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen gänzlich aufs Schlafen verzichtet?

Draco versuchte weiter den Umhang zu zerreißen, aber es gelang nicht. Er konnte praktisch spüren, wie ihm die Kräfte entwichen …

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Irgendetwas an ihm war merkwürdig, irgendwie anders.

Eine Zeit lang sah sie zu ihm hinüber, doch schließlich entschloss sie sich ihn zu fragen.

„Ähm … Malfoy?", sie flüsterte, wieso wusste sie selbst nicht.

„Was?", stieß er aus. Er sah sie nicht an, seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, so dass sie nichts erkennen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie ein wenig verunsichert.

„Natürlich-", er stockte, es klang, als würde ihm die Stimme versagen, „-Was denn sonst?", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Sie konnte sein Gesicht immer noch nicht sehen.

Plötzlich kippte sein Kopf zur Seite und der Umhang fiel ihm aus den Händen.

Hermine hob den Kopf ein wenig, als sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. Das kam ihr doch ein wenig seltsam vor, wo sie doch gerade mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie das Blut, das Blut das sich auf dem Ärmel seines Pullovers ausbreitete.

Erst zögerte sie, doch schließlich ging sie mit wenigen schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. Sie rüttelte an seinem Arm und als er nicht reagierte schob sie den erst seinen Hemdärmel und dann den seines Pullovers hoch.

Hermine presste die Hand vor den Mund und schluchzte, als sie die tiefe Wunde an seinem Unterarm sah. Sie war genau dort, dort wo einst das Dunkle Mal gewesen war.

Eine Weile sah sie noch dorthin, doch schließlich wurde ihr klar, dass Malfoy seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr reagierte.

Erst hob sie den Umhang auf und wollte versuchen ihn in Streifen zu reißen, wie er es zuerst getan hatte. Aber nach und nach wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es allein nicht schaffen konnte.

„Ron, komm her und hilf mir!", rief sie ihm verzweifelt zu.

„Warum?"

„Komm einfach her!", ihre Stimme klang brüchig und war sehr kurz davor ihr ganz zu versagen.

Ron stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr hin.

„Bitte Ron, hilf mir mit dem hier!", stammelte sie.

Langsam hob er den Umhang hoch, während sie das Ende des Ärmels in der Hand hielt.

„Hermine … er wird dir nicht dankbar sein, geschweige denn sich bedanken.", meinte er.

„Ich weiß."

„Und du willst ihm trotzdem helfen?", fragte er sie ungläubig.

Sie sah ihn nur erstaunt an, „Also los, komm lass uns den hier zerreißen", meinte sie.

Nach wenigen Sekunden und einigen Versuchen den Ärmel vom Rest abzureißen, hatten sie ihn sauber abgetrennt.

Vorsichtig begann Hermine Malfoys Arm zu verbinden, während sie den Stoff sanft um die Wunde wickelte.

Indessen hatte sie sich hingekniet und den Wassereimer neben sich gestellt.

Malfoy tat ihr so Leid. Womit hatte er das wohl verdient?

Kaum hatte sie ihm den Verband angelegt, nahm sie einen Fetzen des Umhangs, tauchte ihn ins Wasser ein und begann die Stellen um den Verband herum zu säubern.

Plötzlich begann er sich zu regen und öffnete die Augen zögernd, das grelle Licht machte ihm zu schaffen.

Als er sah, wie Granger mit dem nassen Fetzten über ihm stand, verzog er sein Gesicht, doch nicht wegen seines schmerzenden Arms, nein, sie widerte ihn an.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und stieß sie weg.

Während sie zurückkippte zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen, seine Wunde brannte, wenn sie sich entzündete dann standen ihm noch einige schmerzerfüllte Tage bevor, bis er dann unter Wahnvorstellungen leidend langsam verenden würde.

Er bemerkte, wie Granger ihn entsetzt anstarrte, bestimmt würde sie gleich heulen.

‚Geschieht ihr Recht. Wie kann sie es nur wagen mich anzufassen? Sie hat mich um einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod gebracht … um ein eines Malfoys würdiges Dahinscheiden. Oh, wie kann dieses Schlammblut es nur wagen über mein Leben oder meinen Tod zu entscheiden? Wieso hat sie mich nicht sterben lassen? Sie hat meinen Tod nur hinaus gezögert, wenn ich nicht jetzt sterbe, dann später an meinem Leid.

Was soll nur werden, wenn jemals wieder frei sein werde?

Was wird sein, ohne meine Mutter, ohne meinen Vater? Soll ich dann allein auf Malfoy Manor leben?

Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Alles dort würde mich nur an die Zeit davor erinnern …'

Hermine starrte Malfoy fassungslos an.

‚Wie kann er nur? Wieso tut er das immer wieder? Ich habe ihm doch nur helfen wollen, ich hab es doch nicht böse gemeint. Auch wenn er es nicht versteht …'

Sie schluchzte. Sie hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, sich nicht kränken zu lassen.

Auch Ron hatte es ihr gesagt, er hatte gewusst, wie es kommen würde.

Als ob sie es selbst nicht gewusst hätte.

Draco blickte auf, als ob er es nicht geahnt hätte.

Jetzt begann sie doch tatsächlich zu heulen, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit.

Aber er kam nicht dazu den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, die Schmerzen machten ihm schwer zu schaffen.

Und plötzlich traf es ihn, wie ein Schlag. Seine Mutter hatte es nicht gewollt, sie wollte nicht, dass er ein Todesser würde, sie wollte nicht noch jemanden an Voldemort verlieren, doch nun war es zu spät, er hatte sie ermordet, er den sie am meisten von allen Zauberern gehasst haben musste. Erst ihr Mann, dann ihr Sohn …

Aber er hatte darauf bestanden, er hatte allen beweisen wollen, dass er auch zu etwas fähig war.

Als ob er den Fehler seines Vater hätte begleichen oder tilgen können …

Plötzlich stürmte Bellatrix in den Raum. Ihr schwarzes und sonst glattes Haar war zerzaust.

Sie blickte sich um und als sie Malfoy an der Wand angelehnt sitzen sah, lief sie auf ihn zu.

Die Todesserin packte ihn an den Schultern.

Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, er versuchte sich soweit wie möglich von ihr weg, zur Wand hin zu stemmen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, um sich gegen irgendjemanden zu wehren.

„Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte es nicht tun!", kreischte Bellatrix, während sie immer noch seine Schultern umklammerte.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", erwiderte er leise, „Warum?".

„Weil ich es mir in meiner Position nicht leisten kann, mich von Gefühlen leiten zu lassen!", ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Das brauchst du ab jetzt auch nicht mehr! Du wirst verstoßen werden."

„Nein, ich bin es nicht, denn ich habe ja noch meine Familie!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr!", er versuchte sie wegzustoßen, wie er es bei Granger getan hatte, aber sie hielt ihn fest.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Du hast sie umgebracht.", er versuchte ruhig zu klingen, was ihm nur teilweise gelang.

„Ich habe ihr einen Gefallen getan!", kreischte sie, während ihre Fingernägel sich in Dracos Schultern bohrten.

„Ihr Leben war die Hölle! Sie hat es so gewollt!"

„Sie wollte es bestimmt nicht so!", seine Stimme schwach, auch wenn er versuchte es die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, war es doch augenscheinlich.

„Ach du denkst, ich bin schuld, dass Narcissa ihr ach so geliebtes Leben verloren hat? Du denkst, ich bin es die ihr das Leben genommen hat? Aber ich frage dich, wie kann man jemanden töten, der schon tot ist? Sie hat nie gelebt, nicht vor ihrer Heirat und auch nicht danach.

Meine liebe Schwester war weiß Gott eine gute Tochter und eine perfekte Ehefrau bis zu deiner Geburt.

Danach ging es nur noch bergab mit ihr. Deine Geburt, war der Anfang ihres Dahinscheidens. Du hast ihr nur Kummer gemacht, dein ganzes Leben lang. Und weißt du auch warum?

Weil du deinem Vater zu ähnlich bist. Sie hat ihn gehasst, gehasst vom ersten Augenblick an, genauso, wie er sie. Sie hätte es sich nie anmerken lassen, nie gesagt, sie wolle einen anderen Mann, sich nie gegen ihre Eltern aufgelehnt. Aber sie hat nur Hass empfunden, sie hat es nie angesprochen, aber ich wusste es, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit.

Und glaubst du, sie hätte dich lieben können, wo du ihm doch so sehr ähnelst? Nein, sie hat dich auch nicht-"

„Nein!", Bellatrix wurde unterbrochen, aber nicht von Malfoy, so wie sie es angenommen hatte, sondern von Hermine.

„Seien Sie still! Was wissen Sie schon von Schuld und Unschuld?"

„Bestimmt mehr als du kleines Schlammblut. Misch dich hier nicht ein, oder du wirst es bereuen.", erwiderte die Todesserin mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Weiß denn ihr Herr, dass Sie hier sind?", fragte Hermine sie, als Bellatrix sich gerade wieder Malfoy zuwenden wollte.

„Er ist nicht mein Herr und ich nicht seine Sklavin.", bemerkte diese daraufhin mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme, versucht das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„Weiß er denn, dass Sie hier sind?", wiederholte Hermine ihre Frage.

„Nein.", und diesmal klang ihre Stimme fest.

„_Wie immer hast du Unrecht Bella."_, eine Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

Erschrocken fuhr Bellatrix hoch. Sie ging auf Hermine zu, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und sah ihr einige Momente lang in die Augen.

Plötzlich stieß sie sie ohne Vorwarnung zur Seite und lief an ihr vorbei, durch die Tür.

Hermine fiel hin, da sie nicht auf die Reaktion der Todesserin gefasst gewesen war, richtete sich danach jedoch wieder auf und rieb sich die Seite. Sie hatte es satt die ganze Zeit gestoßen und geschubst zu werden.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron sie besorgt.

„Bei mir?"

„Ja, bei wem denn sonst?"

„Ja Ron, es geht.", bei diesen Worten blickte sie unwillkürlich zu Malfoy hinüber.

Er saß schwer atmend an die Wand gelehnt und umklammerte seinen linken Arm. Er spürte, wie ihn die Kräfte verließen, wie er langsam verblutete. Er konnte nicht länger wachbleiben, er war zu müde. Er wollte nicht länger über den Tod seiner Eltern nachdenken.

Er konnte nicht länger standhalten …


	5. Die Chance

Langsam schloss er seine brennenden Augen, während sein Herzschlag immer schneller ging.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, der Druck von innen wurde immer stärker, bis er alle Dimensionen überschritt.

Hermine hörte nur ein Rascheln und doch wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie sah erst zu Ron, dann zu Malfoy.

Sie erhob sich und ging auf den Slytherin zu. Schließlich kniete sich das Mädchen neben ihm nieder.

Etwas war ganz furchtbar schiefgelaufen.

Hermine stieß Malfoy an, wieder und wieder. Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie er zitterte. So als würde ihn etwas von innen verletzten …

Panisch packte sie ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Doch das Zittern ließ nicht nach, auch wenn es nicht stärker zu werden schien.

Sie ließ davon ab und versuchte stattdessen ihn hinunterzuziehen, sodass er auf dem Boden liegen würde. Aber es gelang dem Mädchen nur schwer, denn wenn der Krampf zuerst nur ein leichtes Zittern gewesen war, so begann es jetzt ihn regelrecht zu schütteln.

Hermine blickte flehend zu Ron, während sie versuchte Malfoy mit einer Hand gegen den Boden des Zimmers zu drücken, in der Hoffnung ihm damit zu helfen.

Langsam hatte sich Ron erhaben und ging auf Hermine zu, die neben Malfoy kniete und krampfhaft versuchte ihm zu helfen.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er sie tonlos.

„Das Wasser!", keuchte Hermine, die große Mühe hatte die Hand gegen seine Schulter zu pressen, da es ihn nun immer stärker schüttelte.

Ron griff nach dem Eimer und stellte ihn neben ihnen ab, während er immer noch unsicher zu den beiden hinübersah.

Hermine achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und griff noch den feuchten Fetzten, die immer noch im Wasser schwammen, das sich mittlerweile mit Malfoys Blut vermischt hatte und nun leicht-rötlich schimmerte.

Sie wrang ihn aus und legte ihm den feuchten Stofffetzen auf die Stirn, ihn jedoch festhaltend, aus Angst er könnte herunterrutschen.

Ihr Blick fiel abermals auf Ron, der immer noch, starr vor Entsetzen über das, was er sah dastand und zu ihnen sah.

„Ron!", rief sie, „Ron!".

„Ja?"

„Tu was! Ich weiß nicht, klopf an die Tür! Aber tu irgendwas!"

„Ich, - in Ordnung."

Vorsichtig schritt er in die Richtung, in der er die Tür in Erinnerung hatte und ging davor in die Hocke um sich zu vergewissern, ob man wirklich nichts hören konnte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und traf Ron mit voller Wucht am Kopf, woraufhin er nach hinten kippte und sich erstaunt umsah.

Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum gelaufen, bis er schließlich vor Hermine stehen blieb.

Im ersten Augenblick, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hineingekommen war, doch dann sah sie auf und erblickte ihn.

„Sie-", begann das Mädchen zu sprechen, kam aber nicht dazu ihren Satz zu vollenden.

„Sei jetzt still du dummes Gör und hör zu!"

„Aber-"

„Unterbrich mich nicht!"

„Bitte-"

„Ich spreche jetzt!", donnerte er, „Meine Zeit ist begrenzt, ich dürfte eigentlich garnicht hier sein. Aber ich bin es, nicht deinetwegen und nicht seinetwegen. Nein wegen Narcissa. Ich habe ihr ein Versprechen gegeben. Ich habe es geschworen, genau wie jene dort draußen, die es mit ihrem vergessen haben.", mit diesen Worten deutet der Todesser in Richtung Tür.

„Ihr Sohn darf nicht sterben, nicht durch unsere Schuld. Es war ihr letzter Wunsch und dieser ist bindend, selbst für den Dunklen Lord. Und somit auch für uns."

„Dann tun Sie doch etwas! Es liegt an Ihnen!", rief Hermine erschüttert.

„Es liegt tatsächlich ganz an mir, denn niemand sonst würde nur in Betracht ziehen, es zu tun. Und doch ist das Wort des Dunklen Lords Gesetz und somit darf ich ihm nicht helfen!"

„Und ihr letzter Wunsch? Ich dachte, der ist auch bindend, genauso Gesetz!"

„So ist es.", erwiderte ihr ehemaliger Professor leise.

„Aber er war doch Ihr Schüler!", rief sie entsetzt, darüber, wie kalt ein Mensch werden konnte.

„Das heißt nichts!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Sie mögen ihn doch, oder etwa nicht?", wütend blickten die beiden einander in die Augen.

„Und du, Miss Granger?"

„Ich-", sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn mögen würde, doch sie wünschte niemandem den Tod, selbst ihm nicht.

_Haus in einem Londoner Vorort, 1997_

„_Hermine?"_

„_Ja, Mutti?", das Mädchen ahnte nichts Gutes, denn das Gesicht ihrer Mutter schien, wie versteinert._

„_Komm mal her zu mir.", sie zog ihre kleine Tochter zu sich auf den Schoß und blickte ihr in die Augen._

„_Was ist denn los Mami? Du schaust so traurig aus …"_

„_Es ist nur-", sie brach ab, ihre Tochter würde damit bestimmt nicht zurechtkommen._

„_Ja?", Hermine zupfte ungeduldig am Ärmel ihrer Mutter._

„_Liebes, es ist dein Wellensittich. Wir haben ihn gefunden."_

„_Wirklich? Aber Mutti, das ist doch gar kein Grund traurig zu sein, schließlich macht es mich doch froh!", rief sie und umarmte ihre Mutter._

„_Ich geh und will nach ihm schauen!", meinte Hermine freudig, löste sich von ihrer Mutter und lief zum Käfig im Wohnzimmer, der seit einer Woche leer gestanden hatte._

„_Aber was ist denn mit ihm? Mama, ist er krank?", das Mädchen hatte ihn mit beiden Händen gefasst und lief mit ihm zu ihrer Mutter._

_Wie als Beweis hielt sie ihr, das Tierchen hin._

„_Es tut mir ja so Leid."_

„_Warum? Was ist denn mit ihm los?"_

„_Weißt du, er muss wohl gegen eine Wand geflogen sein. Er war wahrscheinlich etwas verwirrt, wo er so viel Freiraum hatte.", erklärte ihr die Mutter zögernd._

„_Warum war er denn von der Freiheit verwirrt, er ist doch selbst weggeflogen?"_

„_Er kann doch nichts dafür Liebes. Er ist doch nur ein Vogel."_

„_Aber-"_

„_Keine Angst, du bist nicht Schuld. Auch wenn du deinem Vater erlaubt hättest ihn vom Birnbaum runterzuholen, wäre es nicht sicher gewesen, dass es nicht später passiert wäre.", kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, wusste sie auch schon, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war._

_Hermine würde bestimmt denken, sie sei Schuld._

„_Ich bin Schuld?", flüsterte das kleine Mädchen mit Tränen in den Augen, „Aber, ich wollte es doch gar nicht!"_

_Und mit diesen Worten, wandte sie sich um und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk hinauf. Wobei sie den Wellensittich in ihren kleinen Händen vorsichtig nach oben trug._

_Schließlich stieß sie ihre Zimmertür auf und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Das Mädchen ließ den Wellensittich auf ihren Schoß gleiten, doch der Vogel blieb auf dem Rücken liegen ohne sich zu bewegen._

_Ab und zu öffnete und schloss das Vöglein den Mund, doch abgesehen davon, rührte es sich nicht._

_Sachte strich Hermine ihm über den Bauch. Der Vogel würde vielleicht nie mehr gesund werden und es war ihre Schuld._

_Lange saß sie noch auf ihrem Bett und streichelte ihn. Bis ihre Mutter die Tür öffnete, hereinkam und sich dann zu ihr setzte._

„_Lass mich mal Liebes.", flüsterte sie sanft und nahm ihr das Vöglein aus der Hand, sie legte ihren Finger dorthin, wo man den Puls spüren sollte._

_Doch dort war nichts, der Vogel war tot._

„_Es ist vorbei.", sagte sie nur kurz._

_Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte das Mädchen zu ihrer Mutter auf, die ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern legte._

Sie war sich ihrer Schuld nicht bewusst gewesen, sie hatte sine Chance gehabt es zu verhindern, doch sie hatte sie nicht genutzt. Damals war es ein Wellensittich, sie wollte, dass es diesmal ein Mensch wäre. Sie hatte einen Fehler begangen, doch sie würde ihn nicht noch mal begehen.

Ihr Vöglein war damals in ihren Armen gestorben. Nicht ein zweites Mal, nie wieder … sie hatte es sich geschworen.

Sie war erwachsener geworden ohne dass es ihr bewusst gewesen wäre.

Sie hatte die Bedeutung von Schuld und Unschuld erfasst und begriffen, dass es ganz egal war, was der Andere in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, wichtig ist nur, die Gegenwart.

„Hörst du zu Granger?", unsanft riss Snape sie aus ihren Gedanken und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich immer noch mit ganzem Gewicht gegen Malfoys Schulter stemmte, um den Schüttelkrampf zu beenden. Bis jetzt erfolglos.

„Bitte?", erkundigte sie sich, bemüht möglichst reuevoll zu klingen.

„Ich fragte dich, ob du ihn denn magst.", erinnerte er sie.

„Im Grunde nicht.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu, jedoch mit einem Zögern in der Stimme.

„Was interessiert es dich dann, ob er lebt oder stirbt?"

„Ich möchte es einfach nicht! Und was ist denn mit Ihnen. Wie kann man jemanden mögen und es dann, kaum dass es unbequem wird, sein lassen?"

„So sind Menschen nun mal. Oder würdest du ihm helfen, wärt ihr noch in Hogwarts?"

Sie blickte betreten zu Boden, er hatte Recht, sie würde es nicht tun.

„Nun? Weißt du darauf keine Antwort, Miss Granger?"

„Es kommt nicht darauf an, was gewesen wäre, sondern was ist.", flüsterte sie.

Lange schwiegen sie alle und niemand sah den anderen, auch wagten weder Ron noch Hermine, die Stille zu brechen.

Bis Snape es schließlich tat: „Da könntest du Recht haben …"

„Helfen Sie ihm doch. Wenn sie mir Recht geben!"

„Dann will ich es tun. Nimm das hier.", meinte er und nahm ihr ein Fläschchen, gefüllt mit einer pechschwarzen und für Hermine völlig unbekannten Substanz, aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Ist das alles?", rief sie enttäuscht, „Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass das kein Gift ist? Geben Sie mir Medikamente!"

„Du hast hier nichts zu verlangen! Also nimm es, oder lass es!"

Hermine antwortete nicht, sie versuchte einzig und allein ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Wenn du es nicht nimmst, brauche ich auch nicht gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen.", meinte er kalt und ging in Richtung Tür.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, dessen Schulter sie immer noch gegen den Boden drückte und sie wollte Snape einen kurzen Augenblick lang nachrufen, dass sie den Trank doch nehmen wollte, doch es hätte nichts genützt.

Sie hatte ihre Chance verspielt, schon wieder.


	6. Einsicht

Sie sah dem ehemaligen Professor nach. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis er endlich die Tür erreicht hatte und den Raum verließ.

Warum hatte sie den Trank nicht genommen?

Warum musste sie immer alles überdenken?

Warum konnte sie nicht ein einziges Mal etwas tun, ohne anderen zu schaden?

Im Grunde schien es ihr sinnlos sich Mal für Mal die gleichen Fragen zu stellen, um immer wieder festzustellen, dass sie die Antworten nicht kannte.

Sie ließ davon ab, Malfoy zu Boden zu drücken. Sie hatte begriffen, dass es ohne Hilfe nicht gehen würde. Auf ein Mal kam sie sich selbst so einsam und verlassen vor. Denn ihr wurde klar, dass die Verantwortung zu groß war, um sie allein tragen zu können.

Hermine fasste beide Arme Malfoys und legte sie sachte auf einander.

Jetzt, da sein Schicksal gewiss war, würde sie nicht noch ein Mal eingreifen.

Sie würde ihm einen schnellen Tod gewähren, ihn nicht hinauszögern und sein Leiden somit zu verlängern.

Sie ließ seine Arme los und blickte ihn an, doch das Schütteln endete nicht.

Ob er den Schmerz jetzt noch spürte?

Plötzlich hörte Hermine ein Geräusch, als würde etwas über den Boden rollen. Unwillkürlich sah sie erst auf den Boden, dann zu Snape, der immer noch in der Tür stand.

Sie fing das Fläschchen, das langsam in ihre Richtung rollte, mit der Hand ab und hob es vorsichtig hoch.

Er war nicht gegangen, sondern war die ganze Zeit dagestanden und hatte sie beobachtet.

Dankend blickte sie ihn an, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte wandte er sich um und verschwand und mit ihm auch die Tür.

Hermine entkorkte das Fläschchen und roch daran, in der Hoffnung, am Geruch zu erkennen, was es war.

Verzweifelt ging sie in Gedanken jeden Zaubertrank, von dem sie gelesen hatte noch einmal durch und versuchte sich an diesen einen zu erinnern.

Doch ihr kam es so vor, als hätte sie von einem solchen Trank, mit dieser Konsistenz und Farbe, noch nie etwas gehört.

Doch woher sollte sie dann wissen, ob es tatsächlich ein Heiltrank war? Woher?

Snape war gegangen, sobald sie nicht bereit gewesen war, eine klare Antwort zu geben. Worin lag die Begründung?

Hatte sie ihn so sehr gekränkt, als sie meinte, dass es gefährlich sei?

Oder war der Grund sein schlechtes Gewissen?

Aber so lang sie auch darüber nachdachte, kam sie doch nur auf eine einzige Lösung …

Sie würde ihn ihm geben, trotz ihrer Zweifel und trotz des unguten Gefühls, das in ihr aufstieg.

Hermine entschloss sich es sofort zu tun, wenn sie länger wartete, würde sich sein Zustand bestimmt verschlechtern.

Sie kniete sich neben Malfoy hin. Noch ein Mal überdachte sie ihre Entscheidung.

War es richtig? Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen? Es einfach so versuchen?

Sie kam zum gleichen Schluss, wie zuvor. Sie würde es tun.

Vorsichtig setzte Hermine das Fläschchen an seine Lippen und ließ es ihn trinken. Hermine versuchte ihre Hände so ruhig, wie möglich zu halten, doch es gelang nicht, da das Schütteln nicht aufgehört hatte.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie er würgte, anscheinend hatte er, den Trank, doch nicht getrunken.

Ruckartig zog sie das Fläschchen hoch, wobei sie einiges verschüttete.

‚Verdammt, wie soll ich ihm denn den Trank geben, wo es ihn doch die ganze Zeit schüttelt?', dachte sie verzweifelt, während sie sich hilfesuchend nach Ron umsah.

„Ron!", versuchte sie zu rufen, doch ihre Stimme glich mehr einem Flüstern.

„Ja?", antwortete ihr dieser gedehnt.

„Hilfst du mir kurz?", fragte sie ihn tonlos.

„In Ordnung.", er erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

„Kannst du Malfoy festhalten, während ich ihm dashier gebe?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig.

„Ich? Drehst du in dem Raum völlig durch? Erst willst du ihm helfen, wo er uns die ganze Zeit fertig gemacht hat und jetzt soll ich ihn auch noch festhalten, damit du ihn pflegen kannst?", erwiderte er ungläubig.

„Es ist doch nur … es wäre unfair ihn einfach sterben zu lassen.", sagte sie leise und blickte ihn mit feuchten Augen an.

„Von mir aus, können wirs ja andersrum machen. Du hältst ihn fest und ich geb ihm das Zeugs.", meinte Ron versöhnlich, dem es weh tat, Hermine so besorgt zu sehen.

„Ich – danke.", murmelte sie erleichtert.

„Na dann gib mir den Trank mal!", forderte Ron sie auf.

„Hier.", Hermine überreichte ihm, das immer noch geöffnete Fläschchen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den restlichen Inhalt nicht zu verschütten.

Vorsichtig fasste sie Malfoy mit der einen Hand an der Schulter und hielt ihm mit der anderen den Kopf gerade, so dass Ron ihm den Trank verabreichen konnte.

Als dieser erneut zu würgen begann, klopfte Hermine ihm besänftigend auf die Schulter.

„Mach schon … du schaffst das.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, während sie inständig hoffte, er würde den Trank schlucken, da sie nun nichts mehr davon übrig hatten.

Da kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke, was wenn sein Körper sich gegen das Gift wehrte, welches in jenem Trank gewesen war?

Besorgt sah sie zu Ron hinüber, ihn schien es jedoch nicht zu kümmern.

Hermine ließ sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen.

Dieser Raum …

‚Warum sind wir hier?

Warum jetzt?

Warum nicht später?

Warum gerade Ron und ich?

Warum nicht Harry?'

Und plötzlich wurde es ihr klar, sie begriff die ganze Situation. Sie hatte sich all ihre Fragen selbst beantwortet und das durch nur einen einzigen Gedanken: ‚Warum nicht Harry?'.

Sie waren unwichtig. Ron und Hermine nur das Mittel zum Zweck.

„Hermine, was ist denn mit dir?", besorgt beugte Ron sich über sie.

„Alles ergibt plötzlich Sinn ..."

„Was denn? Was ergibt Sinn?"

„Das alles hier.", murmelte sie, überrascht, wie lange sie gebraucht, um zu erkennen, warum sie hier waren.

„Und welchen Sinn macht das? Dass wir hier sind, _hier_ mit _ihm_?", rief Ron wütend, während er auf Malfoy deutete, „Was haben wir, du und ich verbrochen? Was wollen die von uns?"

„Gar nichts.", antwortete sie ihm leise, aber bestimmt.

„Nichts? Wieso sind wir dann hier?"

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, an uns ist nichts besonderes, nichts, was ihnen von Nutzen sein könnte.", sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Nun, du hast Recht! Wir sind nicht besonders! Aber Harry ist es!"

„Und wir sind seine besten Freunde.", vollendete er ihren Gedanken für sie.

„Die ganze Zeit haben sie versucht Harrys Schwächen herauszufinden und ihn damit zu überlisten. Die Todesser haben lange gebraucht, erstaunlich lange sogar. Doch nun haben sie sie erkannt. Harrys größte Schwäche: seine Freunde.", endete sie schließlich traurig.

„Aber wieso haben sie so lang gebraucht, um es herauszufinden?"

„Ich vermute mal, Voldemort, hat sehr, sehr lange nachdenken müssen, bis er begriffen hat, dass für manche Menschen Freundschaft mehr zählt, als ewiges Leben oder Reichtum."

„Dann brauchen sie uns nur, um Harry herzulocken?"

„Ich fürchte schon.", entgegnete Hermine.

„Harry wird doch nicht herkommen, oder? Er wird doch nicht noch mal auf den gleichen Trick, wie damals bei Sirius?", fragte Ron, wobei er versuchte möglichst überzeugend zu klingen.

„Also weißt du, das glaub ich kaum. Überleg dir, seine Eltern und Sirius, sie sind alle durch Voldemort gestorben. Und du denkst wirklich, er würde die Tatsache, das wir auch durch ihn sterben könnten, einfach so lassen, weil es eine Falle sein könnte?"

„Nein.", antwortete er ihr kleinlaut.

„Glaub mir, er wird herauskriegen, wo wir sind, dass sie uns gefangen halten, einfach alles. Und dann wird er sich aus der Schule schleichen und herkommen."

„Wundert sich eigentlich keiner, dass wir nicht in Hogwarts sind?", fragte Ron, dem plötzlich klar wurde, dass sie in der Schule sein müssten.

„Selbst wenn, McGonagall jetzt Schulleiterin ist, sie wird kaum etwas für uns tun können, damit würde sie riskieren, dass Hogwarts geschlossen wird …"

„Und wir, warum ist keinem aufgefallen, dass wir nicht da sind?"

„Weil das Schuljahr erst vor zwei Tagen begonnen hat, wir hätten von der Schule genommen werden können. Das hätte niemanden überrascht.", meinte sie immer noch mit einer Spur Trauer in der Stimme, „Vor allem bei mir nicht. Ich bin muggelstämmig. Alle nehmen jetzt wahrscheinlich an, dass ich abgegangen bin, weil das Risiko zu hoch wäre."

„Aber-", begann Ron zu sprechen.

„Das ist unwesentlich. Du verstehst nicht. Harry wird hier herkommen und versuchen, uns zu befreien."

„Er sollte nicht …"

„Aber er wird es tun. Gib ihm noch ein, zwei Wochen Zeit und er hat herausgefunden, wo wir sind und wie er uns hier rausholen kann. Aber genau das, müssen wir verhindern!", rief sie verzweifelt.

„Und wie willst du das tun? Vielleicht Voldemort fragen, ob er dir kurz seine Eule leihen kann, damit du ihm schreiben kannst? Oder Snape um Hilfe bitten?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nein, es geht viel einfacher. Wir müssen fliehen!", entgegnete Hermine überzeugt, während sie ihre Stimme senkte, so dass Ron sich vorbeugen musste, um zu verstehen, was sie sagte.

„Wie willst du das anstellen? Wie willst du aus einem Raum fliehen, der weder Fenster noch Türen hat?", er hielt kurz an, jedoch nur um Luft zu holen und danach sofort weiter zu sprechen: „Na schön, nehmen wir mal an, du findest eine Möglichkeit, aus diesem verfluchten Zimmer rauszukommen. Aber was machst du danach? Du weißt nicht, wie's dort aussieht, wo Wachen sind, ob wir eine Chance hätten, da durchzukommen …"

„Aber-", setzte Hermine an, wurde aber sofort von Ron unterbrochen: „ Gut, wir könnten annehmen, dass wir das auch irgendwie geregelt kriegen, wir sind ja schließlich nicht unerfahren in solchen Sachen, aber da gäbe es noch eine Frage. Was machen wir mit ihm?", erdeutete auf Malfoy.

„Nehmen wir ihn mit? Wenn ja, sollen wir abwarten, wie er auf Snapes Gemisch reagiert? Oder wollen wir ihn tragen? Oder warten, bis er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist und dann gehen?

Dann stellt sich außerdem noch die Frage, ob wir nicht ohne ihn fliehen könnten, aber warum haben wir uns dann die Mühe gemacht ihn zu verarzten, um ihn dann schließlich doch sterben zu lassen?

Und wenn wir eine Antwort auf all die Fragen gefunden haben, werden wir mitkriegen, dass das erst die Spitze des Eisbergs ist. Hermine, das was ich eigentlich sagen will ist: Wir müssen uns vorbereiten …"

„Ich weiß es doch!", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei so leise und brüchig, dass sie sich wunderte, wie Ron sie überhaupt verstehen konnte.

„Also?", fragte er sie sanft.

„Was also?"

„Was ist mit ihm?", entgegnete Ron, etwas heftiger als er es geplant hatte, während er abermals auf Malfoy deutete.

„Wir können ihn nicht einfach hier lassen.", sagte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrem Freund.


	7. Flucht nach vorne

Schnellen Schrittes betrat Snape wieder den Raum. Sein wehender Umhang, blieb schlaff hängen, als er abrupt und völlig außer Atem vor Hermine zu stehen kam.

So unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte diese auf.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick vor Überraschung, jedoch dauerte dieser Moment nur wenige Sekunden an.

Kaum waren jene verstrichen, senkte sie den Blick zu Boden. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Zu ausweglos schien die Situation, zu endgültig.

Ron hingegen sah den Todesser direkt an, ohne jede Scheu.

Snape wirkte nicht so gefasst, wie zuvor. Unruhig blickte er sich im Raum um, anscheinend nach etwas suchend, was nur von ihm gesehen werden konnte.

„Steh auf!", sagte er dann so plötzlich, dass Hermine, wie ertappt zusammenzuckte und ihn an anblickte.

„Sir, ich-"

„Sei still.", unterbrach er sie, noch immer versuchte der Tränkemeister verzweifelt etwas zu finden, doch es schien, als hätte er keinen Erfolg.

„Steh auf!", forderte er sie abermals auf, während er immer noch im Raum umherblickte.

Hermine warf Ron einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser sah nur zur Seite, gerade so, als ginge es ihn nicht an, als wäre er hierbei nur ein Außenstehender, der nichts zum Geschehen beitragen könnte.

„Granger!", donnerte ihr ehemaliger Professor.

Erschrocken blickte die Gryffindor ihn an und mit einem Mal kam ihr die Situation so vertraut vor, so wie in der Schule, als er sie anblickte, wütend darüber, dass sie, schon wieder die Antwort wusste.

Ja, wie oft hatte sie ihm gegenübergestanden?

Doch nun waren die Rollen anders verteilt worden ….

„Mädchen, warum lächelst du?", fragte der Todesser, wobei er kurz die Fassung verlor, für einen kurzen Moment, war Überraschung in seinen Zügen zu lesen.

Doch jener Augenblick verstrich so schnell, dass Hermine sich nicht sicher war, das es wirklich passierte.

Denn nun wirkte er so gefasst, wie zuvor, so als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

„Es ist nur, das alles hier hat mich gerade ein wenig an Hogwarts erinnert.", antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgetreu.

„Du hast keinen Grund dazu, Mädchen, du am aller wenigsten.", kurz hielt er ein, um sich zu sammeln, danach fuhr er langsam fort, so zögerlich, dass man glauben könnte, dass er es nicht wollte: „Komm jetzt, steh auf. Ich kann dir das nicht erklären, dazu habe ich kein Recht."

„Sie hatten auch nicht die Erlaubnis, ihm zu helfen!", rief sie erzürnt aus, während sie auf Malfoy deutete, „Aber sie haben es trotzdem getan, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn ich es für ihn tat, heißt es nicht, dass ich es für dich genauso tun würde.", antwortete er mit klarer Stimme, sich der Wirkung dieser Worte vollkommen bewusst, „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du es nicht gewusst hättest, sag das nicht."

„Aber weshalb soll ich Ihnen folgen?"

„Du, Miss Granger, wirst mir nicht folgen, du wirst voraus gehen."

„Ich-"

„Jetzt steh endlich auf!", unterbrach er das Mädchen, während er es am packte und auf die Beine zerrte.

Kurz dachte Hermine, ihre Beine würden ihr nachgeben, doch es geschah nicht, sie bleib stehen.

Langsam schritt sie durch die Tür, bemüht darauf zu achten, ihre Hände ruhig zu halten, niemand sollte ihre Furcht sehen, nicht Ron und auch nicht Snape.

Abermals fand sie sich in jenem großen Raum, der mehr einer Halle ähnelte wieder, in welchem sie bereits vorhin gewesen waren.

Er war vollkommen ausgestorben, die Wände wirkten morsch und alt, der Steinboden schien so, als wäre er schon die längste Zeit schön gewesen, nun waren die Marmorplatten von Rissen gespalten, auch dieser Raum hatte keine Fenster, so dass er nur von Fackeln beleuchtet wurde.

Das alles schien ihr, so alt und verkommen, niemand hatte sich darum geschert.

Doch dann sah sie diesen Thron, der an Schönheit und Pracht geradezu heraus stach, Aus grauem Stein gehauen stand er am Ende einer Treppe, verziert durch hunderte von smaragdenen Schlagen, die sich um ihn wanden. Der grüne Schein, der von ihnen ausging, ließ sie so lebendig wirken, dass es schien, als würden sie sich bewegen.

Langsam glitt ihr Blick von den Schlangen, auf die Sessellehnen über, auf denen zwei dürre Arme ruhten. Sie musterte die Hände, die so bleich schienen, als würden sie nicht mehr zu einem lebenden Menschen gehören.

Die Adern traten überdeutlich hervor, genauso wie die Knochen. Ihr fiel das tiefblaue Mal, am Ringfinger auf, das die Form eines Ringes aufwies, es war ein Streifen, der rund herum ging.

Hermine wagte es nicht den Blick weiter hoch schweifen zu lassen, da sie fürchtete, das Gesehene nicht ertragen zu können. Obwohl sie wusste, was sie bereits wusste, wie es sein würde, sie konnte es nicht. Nicht nachdem sie sah, wie auf seinen Befehl hin Menschen, auf solch grausame Weise starben.

Langsam schritt sie nach vorne, den Blick immer noch starr af die Lehnen des Throns gerichtet und darauf bedacht, ihn nicht davon abzuwenden.

Hermine setzte automatisch einen Fuß vor den anderen, ohne darauf zu achten, was sie eigentlich tat. Bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie zurückgehalten wurde, von einer Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag.

„Das ist nah genug.", meinte Snape, beinahe mit einem Hauch Mitleid in der Stimme an sie gewandt.

„Verneige dich vor dem Dunklen Lord!", befahl er dann.

Ungläubig blickte sie den Tränkemeister an, doch als jener sie auffordernd ansah begriff sie erstmals, dass das keine Bitte war, sondern ein Befehl.

Die Gryffindor kniete sich nieder, während sie den Blick auf den Boden richtete.

Die Sekunden verstrichen langsam, so langsam, dass sie Hermine, wie Stunden erschienen. Ihre Knie begannen zu schmerzen, sie wollte aufspringen und schreien, doch sie wagte es nicht. Stattdessen wartete das Mädchen.

„_Du darfst aufstehen."_, während _er_ diese Worte aussprach, verzog sich sein Schlitzartiger Mund, zu einer Grimasse, die einem Lächeln glich.

Langsam erhob Hermine sich, den Blick immer noch stur zu Boden gerichtet.

„_Nun mein Kind, möchtest du den Grund, für deine Anwesenheit hier erfahren?"_

„Ich möchte es.", antwortete sie leise.

„_So, du _möchtest _also? Dann sprich doch etwas lauter, ich hätte dich beinahe nicht verstanden."_, als er merkte, dass sie nichts erwiderte, sprach er weiter:_ „Nun, was ist denn, Mädchen? Das war eine Aufforderung."_, und mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme todernst.

„Ich will es!", antwortete sie etwas lauter, als zu vor.

„_Ich wusste doch, dass_ _ich es dir entlocken kann, ein Einfaches 'ich will'"_, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine, _„_ _Aber ich werde über dein schlechten Manieren hinwegsehen, denn schließlich bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du sie hättest."_, er machte eine kurze Kunstpause und sprach dann weiter: _„weiltest du bereits unter den Toten"_.

„Ich verstehe das nicht ganz."

„_Das hatte ich zwar erwartet und doch enttäuschst du mich Granger. Aber, nun gut, ich werde es, selbst für dich verständlich machen._

_Wie du bestimmt weißt, bin ich davon unterrichtet, dass du nicht einen Tropfen reinen Blutes in dir trägst. Und dennoch bin ich bereit, dich, in meiner unendlichen Güte und Milde in meinen Kreis aufzunehmen. Denn wisse, ich kann das in dir sehen, was alle anderen __über__sehen."_

„Aber, ich kann doch nicht-", wollte sie erwidern.

„_Deine Freunde verraten? Ihnen in den Rücken fallen? _

_Weshalb nicht? Hat Weasley dir denn geholfen, als du Hilfe brauchtest? Oder Potter? Wann haben sie dir deine Hilfe je gedankt? Haben sie je, einfach „Danke" gesagt?"_

„Ich-"

„_Nun?"_

„Nein."

„_Siehst du. Aber ich würde dir deine Hilfe danken Hermine. Denn ich erkenne, im Gegensatz zu ihnen, deine Fähigkeiten. Ich weiß sie zu schätzen. Und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst da auch anerkennen."_

„Aber ich-"

„_Entschließe dich."_

„Das hier wäre eine folgenschwere Entscheidung, die mein ganzes weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde. Ich muss mir über alles im Klaren sein, bevor ich mich endgültig entschließen könnte."

„_Ich habe heute bereits meine guten Absichten bewiesen, also werde ich es noch ein Mal können. So gebe ich dir einen ganzen Tag Zeit, mit allem ins 'Klare' zu kommen", _er stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu, _„Aber junge Hexe, wisse, dass du es nur meiner Großmütigkeit zu verdanken hast und dass du es nicht vermagst, mich hinters Licht zu führen, zu keiner Zeit und ich an deiner Stelle, würde ich auch nur den kleinsten Gedanken daran unterdrücken."_

Sorgenvoll blickte das Mädchen zum ersten Mal in die schlitzförmigen Augen Voldemorts.

„_Da darfst jetzt gehen."_, mit einem Wink deutete er Snape, Hermine zurückzubringen, während er selbst die restlichen Stufen langsam hinab stieg und den Raum verließ.

Stumm ging sie neben dem Todesser her, wissend, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste, eine Entscheidung die ihr Leben beeinflussen würde, egal, ob sie es wollte, oder nicht.

Snape blieb stehen und Hermine tat es ihm nach, sie sah wie er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Tür zum Erscheinen brachte, wie er sie in den Raum stieß und schließlich ging, so als würde nicht sie selbst, sondern jemand anders das alles durchleben. Diese ganze Situation kam ihr so irreal vor, sie wusste einfach nicht weshalb.

„Hermine, was ist mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut?", Ron war kaum, dass er sie gesehen hatte, aufgesprungen und zu ihr hingelaufen.

Als sie ihm nicht antwortete packte er sie an den Schulten, „Was haben die mit dir gemacht?"

„Gar nichts.", vor Überraschung ließ er sie los.

„Aber warum schaust du dann so verschreckt?"

„Ich … ich-"

„Komm schon Hermine, sprich mit mir!"

„Nein.", antwortete sie knapp.

„Aber was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht?"

„Nichts."

„Wieso bist du so abweisend, Hermine? Bitte hör auf damit."

„Wenn du denkst, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst, um dann zu mir zu kommen und mich um Hilfe zu bitten, hast du dich getäuscht. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, Ronald Weasley und ja, ich habe Gefühle und wie gerne hätte ich, dass du mir einmal gedankt hättest, dafür dass ich immer für dich da war.", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, so dass Ron den letzten Teil nicht hören konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Verständnislos blickte Ron Hermine an.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und sie wusste, wie schwer es für ihn sein musste, dies nach alledem von ihr zu hören, doch sie musste es ihm sagen, es aussprechen. Denn das Gefühl von Unmut stieg in ihr auf, so stark, wie lange nicht mehr.

Wie sehr sie doch fürchtete nur benutzt zu werden. Selbst wenn Ron bereits so oft bewiesen hatte, wie sehr ihm an ihr lag. Zu tief hatte sich die Enttäuschung in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Er hatte ebenso oft gezeigt, wie wenig er sie mochte. Nie wusste sie, was sie von ihm denken oder halten sollte.

So wie, in ihrem vierten Jahr, als Harry und Ron verzweifelt nach einer Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball suchten.

Zum schreiben ihrer Hausarbeiten war sie ihnen gut genug gewesen, nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich, wie sie Stunden, oder sogar tage an Aufsätzen, Skizzen und Zeichnungen gesessen war, welche ihre Freunde, dann ihn nur wenigen Minuten von ihr kopierten. Jedes Mal beschwor sie ihnen aufs Neue, dass dies eine Ausnahme wäre, auch wenn sie schon längst selbst wusste, dass es für die beiden zur Gewohnheit geworden war.

Doch keiner von beiden hatte auch nur in Betracht gezogen, Hermine einzuladen. Niemand konnte ewig geben, ohne dafür etwas zu nehmen. Auch sie nicht.

Erst als ihre Freunde merkten, dass es schwer sein würde noch jemanden zu finden, fiel sie ihnen auf.

Noch immer klangen ihr Rons Worte in den Ohren:

„_Hermine, Neville hat Recht – du bist tatsächlich ein Mädchen" _

„_Nun ja – du kannst ja mit einem von uns gehen! … wie stehen wir denn da, wenn wir keine haben, alle anderen haben welche"_

„_Schon gut, schon gut, wir wissen, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Ist es jetzt gut? Kommst du nun mit, oder nicht?"_

Natürlich war sie fortgelaufen, sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr er sie gekränkt hatte. Wie sehr hatte sich Hermine gewünscht, dass er sie gefragt hätte …

Aber nicht auf eine solche Art. Einmal wollte sie sich auch, wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen fühlen. Für ihn war es ganz selbstverständlich, gewesen, dass sie keinen Tanzpartner hatte, dass sie sich freute, wenn jemand sich ihr auch nur zuwandte.

Die Stille, die sich im Raum ausbreitete, schien erdrückend, ebenso wie die abgestandene Luft, oder die morschen beengenden Wände, von denen jenes trostlose Zimmer gesäumt wurde.

Durch das laute Rascheln des Stoffes, wurde Hermine unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Als sie sich besorgt umblickte fiel ihr auf, dass mitten im Raum auf den Boden gesunken war, sie sah die dunkelroten Flecken, die bereits auf den Steinplatten getrocknet waren. Sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Menschen hier ihr Leben gelassen hatte und wie sehr sie hatten leiden müssen.

Schwerfällig erhob sich die Gryffindor. Einen Moment lang, wollte sie auf Ron zu gehen, sich entschuldigen, um Verzeihung bitten, doch sie konnte es nicht.

Hermine stand lange da und sah ihn nur an, jedoch wagte sie nicht näher zu kommen, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie ertragen könnte jetzt mit ihm zu sprechen.

Denn sie wollte nicht streiten, nicht hier und nicht jetzt und nicht mit ihm, dem einzigen Menschen, der sie an diesem Ort unterstützen würde.

Abermals hörte Hermine jenes Geräusch von Stoff, der gegen den Boden scheuerte, welches sie augenblicklich herumfahren ließ.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Slytherin, noch immer schien ihn das Fieber, welches durch die Entzündung verursacht wurde zu plagen. Die rechte Hand hielt er schützend über den Kopf, während die linke schlaff auf dem kalten Boden lag. Seine Beine waren abgewinkelt, es wirkte, als würde er sich unbedingt wegducken wollen, doch er könne es nicht.

Hermine ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sie wusste, sie hatte sich geschworen, ihm nicht zu helfen, ihn einfach zu lassen und doch war es leidvoller zu sehen, wie sehr er sich quälte und auf dem Boden hin und her wand.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Das Mädchen packte ihn an den Schultern und begann ihn sanft zu schütteln.

„Malfoy.", flüsterte sie, „Malfoy. – Wach auf! – Wach auf, Draco!"

_Malfoy Manor, 1992_

„_Wach auf, Draco.", Narcissa saß an dem Bett ihres Sohnes und rüttelte diesen sanft wach._

„_Aber Mutti, ich bin doch noch müde.", flüsterte der kleine Junge ihr zu._

„_Ich weiß Liebling, aber dein Großvater kommt bald und du bist noch nicht fertig."_

„_Aber Mutti!"_

„_Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich muss jetzt hinunter zu deinem Vater in den Salon und sehen, ob er noch etwas braucht. Also bleib bitte hier und warte bis Anna kommt und dir beim anziehen hilft.", sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Draco sich in dem großen Bett aufsetzte und ihre Hand festhielt._

_Narcissa wandte sich zu noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm um, „Und vergiss deine Handschuhe nicht. Du weißt dieses Treffen mit deinem Großvater, ist für Lucius sehr wichtig, also bitte Liebling, zeig ihnen, was für ein gut erzogener Junge du bist.", sie umarmte ihren kleinen Sohn kurz und verließ das Zimmer._

_Lucius saß bereits auf einem der vielen dunkelgrünen Fauteuils der Empfangshalle und wartete, als Narcissa diese betrat. Hinter ihr das Kindermädchen mit Draco auf dem Arm._

„_Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte ihr Mann sie barsch._

_Sie antwortete ihm nicht, stattdessen blickte die junge Frau zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihre Tränen sah. _

„_Was ist nur los mit dir, Narcissa? Abraxas könnte jeden Augenblick hier sein!"_

„_Es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie ihm zu._

„_Deine Entschuldigungen kannst du dir-", er wurde von der Klingel unterbrochen, die in jenem Augenblick losging._

_Lucius sprang auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür, während seine Frau ihm kaum hinterher kam. Als eben diese von einem Dienstmädchen geöffnet wurde, blieben die beide stehen._

_Als Abraxas den Türbogen durchschritt, streifte er sich den Mantel ab und nahm den Hut vom Kopf, beides drückte er dem Dienstmädchen, beim Vorbeigehen in die Hände._

„_Einen wunderschönen Abend, Narcissa.", er hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, welche diese leicht streiften._

_Lucius stand neben seiner Frau und sah Abraxas an, nicht wie einen Vater, viel mehr, wie einen Feind, jegliche Zuwendung in seinen Augen fehlte gänzlich, so als wäre er mit dem Mann, der soeben sein Haus betreten hatte, nicht bekannt._

„_Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Mr Malfoy.", erwiderte Narcissa seinen Gruß, während sie ihm ihre Hand sanft entzog._

„_Du kannst ruhig Abraxas zu mir sagen, mein Kind.", meinte er lächelnd, „Hast du dich inzwischen hier, in Malfoy Manor eingelebt?"_

„_Ich bin doch schon so lange hier. Sie haben uns nur nie die Ehre ihres Besuches geschenkt."_

„_Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", entgegnete er immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen._

„_Wenn ich eine antwort geben müsste, denke ich, dass sie „ja" wäre."_

„_Nun denn. Also mein Sohn, jetzt hast du endlich selbst einen Erben, nicht wahr?"_

„_Natürlich.", antwortete Lucius barsch, während er Anna heranwinkte._

„_Lass gut sein, Lucius. Ich werde ihn dann beim Dinner sehen.", sprach er, an seinen Sohn gewandt, während dessen, reichte er Narcissa den Arm, „Darf ich bitten?"._

„_Sie doch immer.", antwortete sie, und wieder rannten ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab, denn sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht verweigern dürfte. _

_Langsam schritt sein sie voran. Narcissa konnte ihm Rücken, die stechenden Blicke ihres Mannes spüren, doch woher sollte sie wissen, dass sie nicht voller Eifersucht, sondern Neid waren. Für Lucius schien es nicht so, als hätte man ihm seine Frau genommen, sondern ihm viel eher einen Gegenstand, von größerem Wert gestohlen._

_Auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal, durchquerten sie einige kaum beleuchtete Korridore. Ihre Schritte halten wieder und jedes Aufkommen auf dem Steinboden, hörte man sofort._

_Nach wenigen Minuten der Stille erreichten sie eine massive, aus Kirschholz gefertigte Tür, deren Flügel weit offen standen und somit den Blick auf die große Tafel freigaben._

_Beim Betreten des Saales löste Narcissa sich vorsichtig von Abraxas und ging leichtfüßig zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo bereits ein Diener wartete. _

_Nur kurz, bevor sie ankam, zog er den Stuhl mit einem sanften Ruck nach hinten, so dass sie Platz nehmen konnte. _

_Der fließende Stoff ihres weißen Kleides, breitete sich auf dem dunkelgrünen Samtüberzug des Stuhles aus, sie strich den Rock glatt und legte ihre Hände ihre Hände in den Schoss, darauf bedacht mit den Handschuhen nicht abzurutschen._

_Währenddessen war der Diener um den Tisch herumgegangen und stellte schon den anderen Stuhl bereit._

_Zielsicher steuerte Abraxas auf eben diesen zu und nahm ebenfalls Platz, immer noch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen._

_Einen Augenblick lang, spiegelte sich Überraschung in Lucius Zügen wieder, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, steuerte er schließlich auf einen Sessel, in der Mitte der Tafel zu und ließ drauf nieder, noch ehe der Diener bei ihm war._

_Dieser verließ nun mit einem leichten Nicken in seine Richtung, den Saal._

„_Was ist denn jetzt mit meinem Enkelsohn?", fragte Abraxas auffordernd._

_Daraufhin setzte das Kindermädchen ihn ab. Der kleine Junge lief zu seinem Großvater hin, stellte sich vor ihn und reichte ihm die Hand._

„_Guten Abend.", sagte Abraxas überrascht._

„_Guten Abend, Sir.", antwortete er, wobei er das „Sir" besonders betonte._

„_Wie ist dein Name, Junge?"_

„_Ich heiße Draco.", entgegnete dieser, erstaunt darüber, dass jemand seinen Namen nicht kannte._

„_Nun denn Draco, geh auf deinen Platz. Wir wollen beginnen."_

_Mit einem leichten Nicken lief er zu dem Stuhl neben seiner Mutter, die am Ende der Tafel saß. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich von seinem Kindermädchen helfen._

_Abraxas warf einen Blick auf die weißen Tischtücher, die Gedecke, die Teller, sie waren wunderschön, es musste sehr lange gedauert haben, alles auszusuchen und zusammen zu stellen. _

„_Dann lasst uns anstoßen.", sprach er, während er sich zum Tost erhob, „Lasst uns die Gläser darauf erheben, dass wir endlich zusammengekommen sind."_

_Wie überrascht sah er Lucius an. „Aber mein Sohn. Wo sind denn die Gläser?", in seiner Stimme schwang so viel Sarkasmus mit._

_Wütend blickte Lucius zu seiner Frau, die den Blick sofort abwandte._

„_Ich werde Dora, sofort sagen, dass sie-", begann er zu sprechen._

„_Nein das ist nicht nötig.", unterbrach ihn Abraxas, „Draco kann das doch tun."_

„_Aber, er ist doch erst vier Jahre alt.", entgegnete Narcissa._

„_Er kann es doch, oder. Zaubern, meine ich.", sprach er weiter._

„_Natürlich kann er das. Schließlich ist er ein Malfoy."_

„_Nun mein Sohn, du bist auch einer."_

„_Aber er wird es können!", donnerte Lucius, „Narcissa, gib ihm deinen Zauberstab. Sofort."_

_Narcissa öffnete ein weißes Etui und nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus, während sie sich zu Draco hinabbeugte und ihn ihm reichte._

„_Du kannst das.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, „Denk daran, was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat. Und jetzt tu es, Liebling."_

„_Mami, wir haben doch gar nie-"_

„_Er hat dir davon erzählt", sagte sie, immer noch flüsternd, „Du musst deine ganze Willenskraft aufbringen. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst."_

_Langsam glitt Draco vom Stuhl und stand auf, während er den Sessel zurückschob._

_Er wollte es schaffen, er musste._

_Er hob den Zauberstab ein wenig höher._

„_Was ist, Sohn? Warum zögerst du?", fragte Lucius drängend._

_Draco antwortete nicht, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich vollkommen, auf den Aufrufezauber._

„_Accio, Gläser!", rief der Junge laut, während er vor Konzentration, die Augen zusammenkniff._

_Narcissa sah ihren Sohn, wie er dastand und vor Angst zitterte, wie es ihn plagte zu wissen, wie hart die Strafe bei seinem Versagen sein würde._

_Draco hielt die Hand ausgestreckt, bereit das Tablett aufzufangen. Doch es kam und kam nicht, bis sie plötzlich ein Geräusch vernahmen. _

_Es war das Zerspringen von Glas._

_Immer noch zitternd ließ er den Zauberstab sinken._

„_Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Sohn?", Lucius Ton klang endgültig, selbst in den Ohren seines Vaters._

„_Es tut mir Leid.", entgegnete Draco unsicher._

„_Es tut dir Leid?", donnerte er, „Ein Malfoy entschuldigt sich nie! Niemals! Hast du das verstanden?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Wie?", stieß Lucius aus._

„_Ich habe es verstanden, Vater.", wiederholte Draco seine Antwort noch ein Mal._

„_Dann steh auf, Sohn. Und geh auf die Terrasse."_

_Mit diesen Worten erhob Lucius sich, warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch und ging schnellen Schrittes voraus, bis er abrupt stehen blieb und sich nochmals umwandte._

„_Und du auch Abraxas, ich will, dass du siehst, was mein Sohn wirklich kann."_

_Er stieß die Tür auf, die zur Terrasse führte und schritt hinaus, ins Freie._

_Narcissa sprang auf und lief ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn nach, während Abraxas sich langsam erhob und hinaus schritt._

„_Also los, Draco, zeig deinem Großvater, wie gut du den Aufrufezauber beherrschst!", schrie Lucius völlig außer sich._

„_Aber, Vater, du hast ihn mir doch gar nicht beigebracht. Nur davon erzählt."_

_Narcissa wusste, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Sie stellte sich schützend neben ihren Sohn und legte ihm die Hand um die Schultern._

_Einige wenige Sekunden lang, schien alles vollkommen still, allein der Wind brauste über das Anwesen und wehte die vertrockneten Blätter von den Bäumen._

„_Reicht es nicht von einem Zauber zu lesen? Muss ich ihn dir vorführen und dann solange mit dir üben, bis du ihn kannst?", fragte Lucius, seine Stimme klang merkwürdig gefasst._

„_Nein, Vater."_

„_Warum bist du dann nicht schon längst dabei, ihn deinem Großvater zu zeigen?"_

_Abermals hob Draco den Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit über, fest umklammert hatte. Er hob ihn ein wenig an, bis er ihn schließlich wieder sinken ließ. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas kaputt machen._

„_Was ist mit dir, zaubere endlich!", donnerte Lucius._

„_Ich kann es nicht, Vater.", erwiderte er ängstlich._

„_Du kannst es nicht? Du kannst es nicht?", sein Vater ging auf ihn und zu und wollte ihn packen._

„_Lucius, er ist doch noch ein Kind!", rief Narcissa._

„_Sei still, Frau!", schrie er und stieß sie beiseite._

_Er stürmte an ihr vorbei, packte Draco an den Schultern und presste ihn gegen die Terrassenmauer._

„_Willst du es nun tun?"_

„_Aber Vater, ich kann es doch nicht.", rief er verzweifelt._

„_Dann-"_

„_Lucius, bitte lass ihn doch.", flüsterte Narcissa, während sie vorsichtig die Schulter ihres Mannes berührte._

_Dieser drehte sich so abrupt um, dass sie zurückwich, er fasste sie an den Händen._

„_Warum?", flüsterte er._

_Doch Narcissa antwortete nicht sie riss sich von ihm los und lief in Richtung Terrassenmauer._

_Sie sah Draco, wie er sich erleichtert zurücklehnte, während er auf ihr saß._

_Sie war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, sie streckte die Hand aus und wollte ihren Sohn halte. Sie spürte, wie ihren Fingern seine Hand entglitt, wie sie seinen Umhang fasste, doch er fiel. _

_Weinend hielt die junge Mutter Dracos Umhang in Händen._


End file.
